Special Gifts
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: Traducción Diez años después de que un trágico accidente matara al amor de su vida, Harry Potter es llamado de su auto-impuesto exilio para ayudar a la pequeña de una vieja amiga, con la ayuda de un viejo adversario. Slash Harry/Draco
1. Prólogo

1**Título: Special Gifts - Regalos especiales**

**Autora:** oldenuf2nb ( http : / / oldenuf2nb . livejournal . com / )

**Pareja:** Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Resumen:** Diez años después de que un trágico accidente matara al amor de su vida, Harry Potter es llamado de su auto-impuesto exilio para ayudar a la pequeña de una vieja amiga, con la ayuda de un viejo adversario.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no me pertenecen (una declaración por la que lloro regularmente). Pertenecen a una dama escocesa y un gran estudio de cine. No hago dinero fraternizando con ellos. ¡Lo hago porque es divertido!

**Nota de la autora: **Cuando escribí "Esa bruja nos separa", toqué un poco la clarividencia. Es un tema que siempre me ha fascinado y algo de lo que me hubiera gustado ver más en los libros de Harry Potter. Como este es un tema bastante secundario en esas historias, decidí tomarlo por mi cuenta y explorar un poco más sobre eso en este fic.

**Nota de la traductora: **Hace mucho que no les regalo una traducción. Algo que antes hacía regularmente. Me encontré este fic en el LJ de su autora y ni bien terminé de leerlo, pedí la respectiva autorización para traducirlo. Yo lo disfruté bastante pero hago las siguientes advertencias: Es un fic largo (Son 26 capítulos más un epílogo), es SLASH y contiene lemon. ¡Quedan advertidos!

**Prólogo**

La esbelta figura se movía sobre el pantanoso terreno en la desfalleciente luz del cercano anochecer, un fuerte viento hacía volar la gruesa capa oscura como si fueran dedos, soltando mechones del largo cabello negro de la cinta que los ataba a la base de la nuca y jugaban alrededor del pálido rostro. Las nubes estaban bajas sobre el desolado paisaje como si fueran moretones en el cielo, grises, azules y de un verde profundo, y el sonido del viento cuando pasaba sobre el árido espacio sonaba como el alarido lastimero de un alma perdida o el gemido del llanto de un amor condenado. Allí no había nada cálido ni confortable, solo un espacio en el fin de la nada, con vistas planas, malezas gruesas, rocas y desolación.

Se movía con agilidad y gracia, en contradicción con la gruesa ropa y las pesadas botas que usaba. Los gastados pantalones negros, la camisa oscura y la completamente negra capa de terciopelo, lo hacían lucir como un espectro de otra época, especialmente en combinación con su piel blanca y las oscuras y arqueadas cejas. Hizo una pausa junto a un pequeño y forzado jardín, miró alrededor de la vista que ofrecían las plantas, sembradas en filas cortas y precisas, y se arrodilló con fluidez, sacándose el guante de cuero de una de sus manos y extendiendo la cuchilla de una navaja que sacó de su bolsillo. Moviéndose con facilidad, hizo unos pequeños cortes en una planta que estaba cubierta de musgo, de hojas entre grises y verdes, cerró y se guardó la navaja, se levantó sin esfuerzo sosteniendo las hierbas en su mano, elegante y de dedos largos.

Hizo una pausa por un momento, contemplando el cielo oscuro y grisáceo. En la lejanía, un halcón lanzó un graznido, haciendo círculos en el viento, sus alas extendidas y su cabeza encogida, y una sonrisa lúgubre curvó las esquinas de sus labios. Se giró y se regresó por el inhospitalario camino por el que había llegado, dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña casa de piedra que estaba construida contra la ladera de una colina, su techo de paja comenzaba a poca distancia del musgo que cubría el terreno. Una pequeña voluta de humo blanco salía de la chimenea de roca y una luz dorada se colaba por una ventana ondulada, las únicas señales de comodidad en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Se detuvo a quitarse el lodo de las botas en la loza de la entrada, luego abrió la pesada puerta de madera, que se arrastró ruidosamente en el pequeño porche. Caminó dentro de la pequeña casa y puso las hierbas en una gastada mesa de cocina, se desató la pesada capa y la dejó tendida sobre la silla de madera.

La casita consistía en una habitación larga, con una cocina de metal y un juego de tubos de una cisterna a la izquierda, una chimenea de piedra con un fuego crepitando a la derecha y una larga y tosca cama colocada en medio, contra la pared del fondo. Había una mesa de madera con dos sillas, un desgastado sillón y una silla otomana de cara al fuego, una lámpara en una vieja mesa que estaba a la par. Los únicos lujos que tenía la casa eran dos altas estanterías llenas de libros, colocadas a ambos lados de la chimenea, llenas hasta los bordes con tomos y volúmenes de todos los tamaños y grosores. A pesar de lo espartano del lugar, emanaba cierta calidez y sensación de bienvenida. Había sido construida en ese sitio hacía unos trescientos años, siendo ocupada y abandonada en muchas ocasiones en todo ese tiempo. El último inquilino tenía tres años de habitarla y era bastante modesto, los tablones de madera del piso estaban limpios, había una colorida frazada sobre la cama y un libro de cubierta dura estaba colocado abierto y hacia abajo sobre la silla otomana para no perder la página. Aun en este sitio tan desolado en el centro de las colinas escocesas, había un sentimiento de "hogar" en el pequeño espacio.

El hombre se dirigió a la chimenea y se sentó con facilidad en el piso, levantando un largo gancho de metal, con el que retiró un caldero de metal de las llamas. Se giró hacia una piedra lisa que estaba al centro sobre la chimenea y tomó un filoso cuchillo de plata. El pesado anillo en su tercer dedo de su mano izquierda, de oro y con una esmeralda cuadrada en el centro, brilló con la luz que emanaba del fuego y las llamas se reflejaron en lo profundo de la piedra verde. Comenzó a picar meticulosamente las fuertes hojas en pequeños rectángulos, con elegantes cortes hechos por sus largos y pálidos dedos, lanzando un número preciso de ellos al burbujeante líquido que estaba adentro de la olla, tomó una cuchara de madera y revolvió las hojas dentro de la mezcla, tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, una vez en contra. Repitió todo el proceso otra vez. Un fuerte vapor comenzó a levantarse del contenido y después de echar las últimas hierbas dentro del estofado y repetir el ritual de mezcla, regresó la olla a su lugar sobre el fuego y se impulsó para elevarse del suelo.

– _¿Y qué hay en la olla?_

Se volteó y encontró a un muscular y pelirrojo hombre sentado al final de la cama, con jeans y las piernas extendidas frente a él y cruzadas al nivel de los tobillos, con sus zapatillas de deporte. Su sudadera era de un azul encendido que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos y su sonrisa era pícara.

– Conejo guisado – fue la respuesta irónica, una pequeña sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios.

– _Apuesto a que huele rico._

– Así es – se alcanzó la cinta de cuero que ataba su largo cabello y lo soltó, deslizando sus manos a través de él. Cayó sobre sus hombros: abundante, brillante y negro.

– _Necesitas un corte de cabello._

Lo miró, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos. – Tú también –el pelirrojo cabello se miraba algo largo y desmelechado, formando rizos sobre sus orejas. Pero bueno, así había lucido por más de una década.

– _Ja, ja, muy gracioso._

Las eficientes manos alisaron el largo cabello, lo recogió otra vez en la base de la nuca y la masa fue atada en una coleta ordenada con un mínimo de esfuerzo. Caminó hacia la pequeña área de la cocina y abrió el gabinete del pan, tomó una barra de pan hecho en casa y regresó a la mesa. Tomó el cuchillo de sobre la chimenea, y rápidamente cortó dos rebanadas de la barra de pan, dejándolas sobre la inmaculada madera.

– _Extraño la comida._

Esto fue dicho con nostalgia y el hombre de cabello negro miró al pelirrojo. – Te creo, por la forma en que solías consumirla.

– _Esta noche estás graciosito_ – lo dijo con una saludable dosis de sarcasmo y el moreno sonrió un poco – _viene compañía._

El moreno suspiró, regresó al destartalado armario de la cocina y sacó un plato hondo, un cucharón y una cuchara. – Lo sé, ya me lo dijeron. Esta semana, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo asintió. – _Probablemente dos, tres días_ – A su vez el pelinegro asintió – _¿Sabes lo que quieren?_

Negó con la cabeza y su largo cabello negro se sacudió en su espalda. – No exactamente, solo de manera general.

– _Ellos quieren que regreses._

– Probablemente – fue a la chimenea y se hincó, acercó el plato y uso el gancho de metal para acercar la olla con el estofado. Lo removió de nuevo sin prestarle demasiada atención, su mirada vaga y a todas luces, muy lejos de allí. – Pasa algo pero no puedo ver nada en específico.

– ¿_Regresarás_?

Se encogió de hombros, mientras buscaba el cucharón. – Depende – sirvió un poco de la espesa sopa en el plato de madera y luego se puso de pie, caminando con cuidado hacia la mesa.

– _¿Estás listo para regresar?_

Miró hacia arriba por la pregunta, con el ceño fruncido. – No lo sé. Tal vez es el momento, tal vez no. Tengo que escuchar lo que tienen que decir –entonces se sentó, tomó la cuchara y una de las lascas de pan. Las tenía a medio camino de su boca cuando el pelirrojo habló de nuevo.

– _Es el momento._

Se detuvo y lo miró, contemplando esos brillantes ojos azules, los ojos verdes abiertos con sorpresa detrás de los vidrios redondos de sus anteojos. – ¿Estás seguro?

– _Sip. Realmente deben necesitarte, para que vengan a buscarte a este lugar perdido de las manos de Dios._

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mal intencionada. – He ignorado las lechuzas.

– _Imbécil_

– Idiota

Intercambiaron una sonrisa llena de cariño.

– _Sabes que te amo._

La sonrisa del moreno creció empañada. – Yo también te amo. Siempre lo he hecho.

– _Regresa, Harry. Es el momento._

Harry Potter suspiró suavemente y puso a un lado su cuchara. – Quisiera estar seguro de eso.

– _Solo hay una manera de que lo averigües: regresa._

El silencio se extendió y Harry miró hacia atrás a la cama. La cama estaba vacía en el lugar donde antes estuvo sentado Ron Weasley y la frazada estaba extendida y lisa, ordenadamente colocada, sin señal de que alguien se hubiera sentado allí. Sin alterarse, Harry levantó la cuchara y se dedicó a su guiso.


	2. 1 Cuando el pasado regresa y nos llama

**Tïtulo:** Special Gifts – Regalos especiales

**Autora:** oldenuf2nb ( http : / / oldenuf2nb . livejournal . com / )

**Pareja:** Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Resumen:** Diez años después de que un trágico accidente matara al amor de su vida, Harry Potter es llamado de su auto-impuesto exilio para ayudar a la pequeña de una vieja amiga, con la ayuda de un viejo adversario.

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias especiales a mi maravilloso beta, CDumbledore quien trabajó valientemente para estar seguro de que yo no sonara incoherente. ¡Gracias, Director!

**Disclaimer:** No soy propietaria de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. (Algo por lo que lloro regularmente). Ellos son propiedad de una dama inglesa y de un gran estudio de cine. Yo solo juego con ellos ocasionalmente.

**Nota de la traductora:** Hace mucho que no les regalo una traducción. Algo que antes hacía regularmente. Me encontré este fic en el LJ de su autora y ni bien terminé de leerlo, pedí la respectiva autorización para traducirlo. Yo lo disfruté bastante pero hago las siguientes advertencias: Es un fic largo (Son 26 capítulos más un epílogo), es SLASH y contiene lemon. ¡Quedan advertidos!

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Cuando el pasado regresa y nos llama**

– Está bien. ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

Draco Malfoy se detuvo en el centro de un sucio camino, viendo de izquierda a derecha en la vista más inhospitalaria que había divisado en su vida. Todo era salvaje y desértico, y por más que intentara ver más allá, no veía más que insectos, tierras altas y rocas, y en la distancia, una casi atemorizante, desolada y escarpada montaña con un gran acantilado en una de sus caras. El viento rasgaba su túnica y aplastaba su suéter de casimir gris a su esbelta figura.

– No estoy segura –respondió Ginny Wood, deteniendo su cabello vívidamente rojo sujeto en su nuca con una de sus pálidas manos. Vio hacia las nubes, casi negras y mientras ellos trataban de subir por ese lado imposible de la montaña, sintió la promesa de lluvia en el aire. – Pero creo que esa es la montaña.

– ¿Cuál montaña?

– Aquella –dijo, señalando la pintoresca cima.– creo que debe ser Sgurr Nan Conbhairean.

– ¿la qué cosa? –dijo Draco, con una expresión cínica.

– Sgurr Nan Conbhairean –repitió ella, sin realmente clarificar nada.– Significa el pico delguardián de los acosados.

– Bueno, es algo rudo –dijo de forma arrastrada – Todavía no nos responde dónde puede estar Potter.

– Hagrid dijo que su refugio estaba cerca de esa montaña, no puede estar muy lejos – Justo el año anterior, Hagrid se había retirado de su puesto como guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts y se había marchado a Rumania para estar a cargo de los bebés dragones que estaban al cuidado de Charlie Weasley, pero se había mantenido en contacto con Ginny. Y él era el único que sabía donde estaba Harry.

– Potter viviendo en un refugio –dijo Draco con una ligera risa – Qué apropiado. Se graduó para pasar de un armario a un refugio.

Ginny se giró hacia él, con sus manos apoyadas en sus delgadas caderas, sus ojos café peligrosamente entrecerrados. – Escúchame bien – le dijo, con su voz apretada – Te tienes que comportar o te hechizaré todo el próximo mes, ¿me has escuchado?

– Esa actitud no es propia de una sanadora – dijo Draco con fría indiferencia.

– Me lo prometiste, Draco –masculló ella con más intensidad. – Prometiste que tú no serías… bueno "tú" si te dejaba venir. –su ceño se frunció más profundamente. – De todas maneras ¿por qué querías venir?

– Curiosidad, me supongo –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – Ha estado fuera por una década. Creo que solo quiero ver por mí mismo si aquí arriba no se ha convertido en una especie de "hombre salvaje", antes de que tengas la oportunidad de limpiarlo y fastidiarlo, pateándolo y gritándole, para que vuelva a la civilización.

**  
**– ¿Sabes? –dijo Ginny, moviendo su cabeza. – Creo que la verdad es que realmente lo extrañas.

– ¿Yo? –Sus cejas casi llegaron a la línea de su cabello – ¿La señorita Potter? ¿Estás demente?

– Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes estuvieron entendiéndose bastante bien justo antes de que se fuera –sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y lo estaba evaluado con la mirada.

– No seas mensa –le replicó – Él acababa de perder al amor de su vida y había sido atacado por la prensa por su orientación sexual, todo en el curso de unas pocas semanas –él vio sus ojos oscurecidos por el amargo recuerdo y buscó su mano. La apretó y llevó el dorso hacia sus labios. – Lo siento, querida, eso fue insensible.

– No, está bien y es la verdad –ella se encogió de hombros. – Él y Ron estaban enamorados. No creo haber visto a dos personas tan entregadas una de la otra.

– Y pagaron por ello –Draco soltó su mano, y llevó la suya para agarrar la coleta que sostenía su largo cabello rubio atado en la parte de atrás de su nuca. Mechones de su rubio cabello se habían liberado de la cinta de satín negro que los sostenían y volaban por su cara por el gran viento. – Decidí ayudarle porque estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo. Si el Wizengamot podía tratar a uno de nosotros de esa manera, podían hacerlo de nuevo con cualquiera y eso que la mayoría de nosotros no tiene en el curriculum el hecho de haberle salvado el culo a toda la población del mundo mágico. Eso era incuestionable.

– No todo tuvo que ver con el hecho de que fuera gay, Draco –dijo ella suavemente. –Algunos de ellos realmente pensaban que había perdido la cabeza.

– Algunos sí –admitió – y otros fueron empujados en esa dirección por tu encantadora cuñada.

– Es verdad –suspiró Ginny y de nuevo vio arriba y hacia abajo hacia el camino – pero nada de esto nos está ayudando a encontrarlo –ella sacudió su cabeza. – Vamos por este lado –ella comenzó a bajar por el sucio y pedregoso camino a paso rápido, con el alto y elegante rubio a la par suya.

– Hazme un favor –le dijo ella unos minutos después mientras se aproximaban a una curva del camino sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que parecían cabras de montaña.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– No te lances sobre él al solo verlo, ¿Por favor? –ella miró hacia él. – Veamos primero cómo lo está manejando antes de que empieces a lanzar tus granadas verbales, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Cuándo he hecho eso? –le preguntó tratando de sonar extrañado. La desvergonzada sonrisa que llenó sus labios arruinó el efecto. – Además, a este paso vamos a encontrar al monstruo del Lago Ness antes de hallar a Potter.

Pero mientras ellos rodeaban la curva en el camino, ésta terminaba abruptamente y allí, hacia la derecha, acomodada contra un pequeño paredón, estaba un pequeño refugio de rocas con techo de paja, tal y como Hagrid la había descrito.

– ¡Dracoཀ –Exclamó triunfante – debe ser esa.

– ¿Estás segura? –él hizo una mueca – parece el exterior del baño de un alojamiento para trolls gargajosos.

– Oh, que tierno –le dijo rodando los ojos – simplemente no puedes controlarte, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros, pero la diversión que brillaba en sus ojos grises era incuestionable.

Ginny comenzó a cabecear por la áspera y gruesa puerta frontal, pero algo en una pequeña colina atrás de la estructura, llamó la atención de Draco y tomó la mano de Ginny. – Gin –murmuró sonando casi reverente. – mira.

El viento helado ahora estaba golpeándoles, haciendo volar el cabello de Ginny alrededor de su cara y ella tuvo que agarrarlo fuerte con su puño para poder ver, pero cuando lo hizo, retuvo el aliento. Allí, parado en la cima de la colina, con las sombras de las rocas y rodeado de todo aquel paisaje árido, estaba un hombre. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, fibroso, con hombros gruesos y brazos musculosos, levantados a noventa grados de su cuerpo, los pies separados y alineados, las palmas hacia arriba, como si estuviera rezando. Mientras lo observaban, sus manos rotaron hasta que quedaron las palmas hacia abajo, él se estiró hacia la derecha, los músculos de su espalda flexionándose y estirándose bajo su impecable piel pálida, hasta que sus dedos prácticamente tocaron el suelo. Repitió el movimiento hacia la izquierda, luego se agarró fuerte las manos, detrás de rodilla izquierda y jaló. El movimiento les permitió un primer vistazo a su pecho y la respiración de Draco jadeó un poco.

Era hermoso, perfectamente proporcionado y sus músculos se marcaban en su estómago, lo mismo que a sus costados. Vestía pantalones negros de deporte, que se pegaban firmemente a su cuerpo de una manera bastante perturbadora, su trasero era redondo y tenía muslos contorneados y su largo, espeso cabello caía hacia adelante, creando una cortina alrededor de su cara. En ese momento, el viento arreció, haciendo que luciera como fuego negro alrededor de su cara. Movió su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente de espalda a ellos y se agarró la parte de atrás de las rodillas con las manos, moviendo todo el torso hacia adelante, hasta que la única cosa que pudieron ver fue la fascinante vista de su trasero. Draco tragó fuerte. Ese no podía ser Potter… Potter jamás había lucido así.

Entonces, el hombre se enderezó y se quedó quieto como si estuviera viendo u oyendo algo que ellos no podían. Entonces, se giró lentamente viendo hacia abajo donde ellos estaban parados en el camino. Y el corazón de Draco comenzó a bombear fuerte en su pecho.

Allí estaba parado el viejo Némesis de su niñez. Nunca habría confundido la línea cuadrada de su quijada, ni los anteojos planos y redondos, las hebras azules de su espeso cabello negro. Pero esas eran similitudes entre este hombre y el Harry Potter que él recordaba. La última vez que había visto a Potter, había sido un mago quebrado de 23 años, asimilando la pérdida de su pareja y tratando de comprender los cambios que afectaban su mente, producto de los golpes y heridas del accidente que había sufrido. Lo había visto descuidado, destrozado y asustado.

Eso no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que tenía enfrente en ese momento.

Se quedó de pie con los hombros cuadrados y su pecho erguido… y era un pecho impresionante. El cabello lo tenía casi tan largo como el propio Draco y hacía remolinos juguetones a causa del viento. Sus brazos estaban relajados pero sus ojos estaban intensos. No parecía sorprendido de verlos, ni tampoco enojado por la intrusión, simplemente parecía… expectante. Después de un largo momento, en los que ni siquiera extendió la mano para saludarlos ni habló, se inclinó hacia un lado y recogió algo de la grama. Cuando se enderezó se estaba poniendo un desgastado jumper negro sobre la cabeza y alcanzando su cabello con su fuerte mano, para sacarlo de alrededor de su nuca. Draco lamentó perder de vista toda esa suave piel, a pesar de la forma en que la vieja tela se había ajustado al pecho que tenía debajo.

Erguido de nuevo, Potter contempló durante otro largo momento hacia el cielo nublado, como si quisiera memorizar el paisaje, luego se volteo y comenzó a bajar la suave ladera de la colina con elegancia.

– Harry –exhaló Ginny con la voz quebrada cuando se les acercó. Él extendió sus brazos y ella caminó hacia ellos, y presionó su cara en el pecho, debajo de su barbilla.

Draco observó la silenciosa reunión, sorprendido de encontrarse afectado por ella. Sabía que Ginny no había visto a Harry en diez años, que ella había sido una de las pocas personas que había comprendido la relación de este hombre con su hermano y Harry la sostuvo cariñosamente mientras lloraba, acariciando su largo cabello con sus largos y elegantes dedos.

– Todo está bien, Ginny –murmuró, su voz como una profunda caricia que recorrió de arriba abajo la espina dorsal de Draco y un leve estremecimiento le pasó por los brazos. Entonces, miró hacia Draco, los ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises. Potter era ligeramente más bajo que los 1.85 metros de Draco, pero aún así parecía… de alguna manera más alto, su mera presencia era mucho más imponente que su altura. Lo usual hubiera sido que la boca de Draco escupiera algo grosero, pero se encontró con que no tenía nada que decir en ese momento. Lo usual hubiera sido la hostilidad en los ojos de Potter, al menos eso tenían hace diez años. Pero ahora solo había una mirada curiosa, llena de un viejo cansancio y quizás, con un toque de irónico humor, como si el hombre comprendiera exactamente, lo impactado que estaba Draco. El moreno extendió una sorprendentemente bien cuidada mano. – Malfoy.

– Potter – Draco se encontró acercándose y tomando esa fuerte y cálida mano en la suya. Se irguió sorprendido, cuando en el momento de hacer contacto, sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica que le subía por el brazo. Potter pareció notarlo, como si él también lo hubiera sentido y tenía las cejas ligeramente fruncidas mientras sus manos se separaban con rapidez.

– Vamos adentro –les dijo con suavidad– Está por comenzar a llover.

– Has estudiado meteorología en tu tiempo libre, ¿verdad? – bromeó Draco, tratando de recuperar su equilibrio. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

– No, solo conozco las nubes –y como si fuera una respuesta a su comentario, la primera gruesa gota de lluvia cayó justo al final de la respingada nariz de Draco. La frente de Harry perdió la seriedad, era una expresión desenfadada y alcanzó la pesada puerta que estaba atrás suyo para abrirla. Urgió a Ginny que pasó a través de la puerta, frente a él y dejó que Draco pasara antes de seguirlos al interior.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Draco probablemente habría hecho un comentario venenoso sobre el austero hogar, pero se encontró con que no podía. Sí, era de una simpleza espartana, pero había una gran calidez que lo envolvió desde el momento que pasó por la puerta. El aire adentro olía a albahaca o a tomillo, el piso antiguo brillaba suavemente y había un fuego que se consumía alegremente en la chimenea. Llamas azules, notó Draco, y se encontró a sí mismo satisfecho de que Harry no hubiera abandonado su magia. En la suave superficie de la mesa que estaba a la par suya, había una barra de pan colocada con algún tipo de queso y una barra de mantequilla, así como una jarra de peltre y tres tazas. Su estómago gruñó de manera incómoda y cayó en cuenta de que no habían comido en casi seis horas.

Draco se volvió para ver como Harry levantaba la barbilla de Ginny con su mano y le daba un ligero beso de hermanos en los labios y notó el anillo de oro grabado con una esmeralda en el centro, que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Ginny tomó su mano y pasó sus dedos pensativamente sobre la esmeralda, dio un suspiro antes de dar un paso atrás para verlo a los ojos.

– Te ves maravilloso –susurró.

– Tú también –justo apareció una ligera y gentil sonrisa que curvó por completo sus labios y Draco tragó.

– Esperando compañía –le preguntó un poco cortante, odiando que en ese momento haya sonado tan parecido a su padre: estirado, condescendiente. Harry solo lo miró, directamente a los ojos.

– Creo que ya tengo compañía –le respondió, una de sus oscuras cejas se arqueó mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, para luego cruzar la habitación, hacia una gran cómoda que estaba contra la pared y a la par de una enorme cama. Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a trabajar en su largo y enmarañado cabello. – Por favor, coman. Siéntanse en casa.

Ginny fue a la mesa, haciendo un sonido de placer; Draco observaba el cepillo moverse a través del largo cabello. De repente, sintió una abrumadora urgencia por deslizar sus dedos en él y Harry lo miró como si comprendiera a cabalidad lo que pasaba por la mente de Draco. Esa mirada fue algo desconcertante. Mantuvo fija la mirada, mientras Draco parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, luego se volteó y tomó un pedazo de cuero negro y se ató el ordenado cabello en la nuca. – ¿No tienes hambre, Malfoy? –le preguntó con suavidad y Draco se sacudió del estudio minucioso que estaba haciendo de ese hombre y se giró hacia la mesa, sabiendo que lo hacía ruborizado y odiándose por eso.

Ginny ya se había preparado un sándwich de queso entre dos lascas de pan y estaba vertiendo jugo de calabaza en una de las tazas. Draco fue a su lado y tomó algo de pan, alcanzó el cuchillo pequeño que estaba cerca de la mantequilla y le untó una buena cantidad a su rebanada antes de colocarle una lasca de queso amarillo. Afuera, el cielo parecía haberse abierto, ya que las nubes que estaban sobre la casa, estaban descargando un verdadero diluvio.

El sonido del agua golpeando el techo de paja sobre sus cabezas era suave, llevando silencio. Harry vino hacia la mesa y se paró a la par de Draco, se hizo hacia delante y se sirvió una jarra de jugo. Olía como el viento, pensó Draco, y el sol con un toque de árboles de sándalo. Cerró los ojos luchando contra un mareo repentino, luego Potter se enderezó y se separó del otro hombre. Esto era ridículo.

– ¿No tienes hambre, Potter? –le preguntó malicioso, mientras Harry tomaba la taza e iba hacia la chimenea, sentándose con gracia a la par del fuego.

– Comí antes –le respondió con calma, tomando un pequeño trago de jugo. Draco miró la manzana de Adán moverse, antes de tomar una taza para él y llenarla.

Ginny se sentó en una silla otomana, sus pies colocados hacia el fuego, dejándole a Draco el sillón. Balanceando su sándwich en la parte de arriba de la taza, se dejó caer en el sillón de manera indolente, cruzando sus largas piernas. Un confortable silencio se instaló entre ellos, mientras Draco y Ginny comían sus sándwiches, Harry ocasionalmente tomaba algo de jugo.

Ginny terminó primero y puso su taza a un lado. – Esto estuvo bueno – dijo ella agradecida.

– Simple, pero llenador –dijo Harry.– Funciona.

– De verdad que te ves bien, Harry –le comentó viéndolo fijamente – me impresiona lo mucho mejor que… bueno – su voz decayó en un ligero y embarazoso silencio. – Es solo… mejor.

– He tenido diez años para ajustarme, Gin –dijo Harry gentilmente – al final, tuve que acostumbrarme a eso.

– Así que todavía está allí –exhaló ella suavemente. El suave bufido que soltó Harry fue irónico.

– Sí, amor. Todavía está allí. Es parte de quien soy ahora y no se irá a ninguna parte.

– Pero ya no es tan… difícil como antes, ¿verdad? – le preguntó ella casi suplicante, como si necesitara que él le asegurara que realmente todo estaba bien.

– No, ya no es tan difícil – él estiró sus largas piernas frente a él y las cruzó al nivel de los tobillos – por supuesto, que estar aquí arriba también ayuda.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ginny con la cabeza inclinada a uno de sus lados.

Harry se encogió de hombros. – Sin gente, no hay ruido blanco. Las mentes de las personas son lugares muy ocupados; pon a menos de una docena en una habitación, con sus propias agendas e inseguridades y el parloteo puede convertirse en algo abrumador –se inclinó hacia atrás apoyado en sus manos, una imagen bastante relajada– He aprendido a ordenarlo, pero puede ser bastante intimidante.

– ¿Así que vives aquí solo? – Ginny miró alrededor del cuarto. Harry sonrió un poco.

– Básicamente –le respondió.

– ¿Entonces todavía tienes visitas de tus amigos los fantasmas? –le preguntó Draco con un poco de ironía. Harry miró hacia él.

– Es parte del paquete – respondió con rotundidad. – Y por cierto, tu abuela quiere que sepas que odia tu cabello.

Draco lucía sorprendido – ¿Disculpa?

– Alta, una mujer distinguida con una marca de nacimiento – Harry se tocó la mandíbula abajo y a la izquierda de su boca – justo aquí. Ella es una Malfoy, creo, no una Black.

Su abuela Malfoy había sido, de hecho, una alta y hermosa mujer con una marca de nacimiento color vino, justo debajo de su boca en el lado izquierdo. Draco miró incómodo a su alrededor. Siempre había odiado a ese viejo murciélago. Los ojos de Harry brillaron brevemente con diversión.

– Pero estás mejor – insitió Ginny – puedo asegurarlo.

– Sí, estoy mejor –le confirmó – mucho mejor, aunque de hecho me tomó casi toda la última década aprender como lidiar con esto. Ahora puedo enfocarlo y controlarlo. Puedo colocar protecciones si se vuelve mucho para mí. Puedo desconectarlo si es necesario como cuando desconectas la radio. A menos que sea alguien particularmente persistente, entonces es mejor ver qué es lo que quieren. Usualmente me dejan en paz, en cuanto obtengo el mensaje.

– ¿Usualmente? –preguntó Ginny un poco aprehensiva.

– Ocasionalmente se aparece algo desagradable, pero he aprendido a manejarlo – Esto no fue dicho con falso orgullo, sino solo con cierto sentido de confianza. Y confianza era algo de lo que Harry Potter profundamente carecía, cuando fue excluido de la vista pública diez años antes.

La explosión que había matado a Ron Weasley había dejado a Harry Potter con graves fracturas de cráneo y un coma profundo que duró varios meses. Al menos habría sido comprensible si hubiera sido un ataque de mortífagos. Pero no lo había sido. Había sido algo tan mundano como una fuga de gas en el modesto apartamento muggle que habían rentado.

Habían huido de la comunidad mágica cuando la presión de estar en el foco de la prensa se había vuelto demasiado fuerte. Había sucedido tres años después que ellos derrotaron a Voldemort en la gran batalla final de la guerra… tres años en los que la atención que recibían estaba asociada a su condición de héroes de guerra. Habían sido aclamados como "El trío de oro" y cada movimiento que hacían era publicado. O al menos, _El Profeta_ pensaba que había reportado todos los hechos. Pero no lo había hecho. De hecho, una vez que ellos salieron a la luz, se convirtieron en la comidilla y resultó más intrigante de lo que ninguno pudo anticipar.

Cuando dejaron la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, justo al final de su sexto año, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se habían ido en busca de los horrocruxes que contenían las tiras de la oscura alma de Lord Voldemort. Habían sido inseparables, ninguno se movía si no era con los otros dos. Ellos habían compartido todo: la misión, la ropa, la tienda de campaña. Y al final, siendo que eran adolescentes muy estresados con poco auto-control, habían terminado compartiendo sus cuerpos. Todos sabían que Ron y Hermione estaban juntos, pero lo que nadie sabía era que Harry también estaba con ellos.

A Harry no le había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que si bien quería a Hermione, estaba enamorado de Ron, así que el foco de su energía sexual había sido él y no ella. Cuando Hermione quedó embarazada cuando todos tenían 19 años, supieron inmediatamente que el bebé debía ser de Ron. Harry nunca le había hecho el amor a Hermione. El bebé era de Ron.

Se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia civil en Escocia, justo antes de la Navidad. Hermione había estado muy entusiasmada y bella en un vestido blanco de satín que era prestado. Ron había permanecido nervioso y pálido, en un traje negro dos tallas más grandes. Harry había estado con ellos, como el padrino de Ron y Ginny fue la dama de honor e inmediatamente después, se apareció en Hogsmeade, se fue a las Tres Escobas y procedió a ponerse la borrachera de su vida. Madam Rosmerta lo llevó a la cama, sostuvo su mano cuando lloraba, sostuvo su cabeza cuando vomitó y fue la única persona del planeta que comprendió lo completamente destrozado que estaba su corazón. Ella fue muy amable y nunca dijo una palabra a nadie.

Terminaron su misión después del Año Nuevo y solo ellos tres supieron que cuando Ron y Hermione se iban a la cama cada noche, Harry tomaba su bolsa de dormir y se iba dormir en la nieve, con tal de no tener que escucharlos. Ese aspecto de su relación había terminado para siempre y Harry todavía no podía asimilar la mirada triunfante que ella tenía en sus ojos café.

Para el primero de mayo, el último horrocrux había sido destruido que no era otro que la serpiente Nagini. Hermione estaba bastante avanzada con el embarazo y de regreso en Londres. La batalla final se peleó en el suelo del cementerio de Little Hagleton, donde Voldemort había renacido seis años antes. La victoria nunca había sido predeterminada o fácil y cuando finalmente la alcanzaron y el humo se disolvió, todo lo que sabían era que ellos eran muy afortunados por el simple hecho de haber sobrevivido. Los dos jóvenes se tambalearon hacia la tienda de campaña, colapsaron en el suelo y permanecieron allí, sin resuello y con incredulidad. Unos minutos después, Ron hizo un sonido quebrado y desesperado, jaló a Harry hacia él y tomó su boca en un beso voraz. Celebraron su supervivencia de la manera más elemental posible.

Margaret Jane Weasley nació el 4 de mayo, y su padre y su padrino estuvieron presentes.

Para su tercer cumpleaños, su padre y su padrino estaban viviendo juntos en el Londres Muggle, despreciados e indeseados entre la población mágica y su madre se había convertido en una ostra amargada. Maggie había amado a su radiante padre y a su tranquilo y moreno amante, sin comprender por que su mami no le permitía verlos otra vez.

Justo después de que cumplió cinco años, una fuga de gas causó una explosión en su apartamento. El sonriente padre de la pequeña Maggie J se había ido para siempre y Harry estaba en coma.

El coma duró por meses. Sus otras heridas sanaron pero él seguía sin recobrar el conocimiento. Las únicas personas que lo visitaron con regularidad fueron Ginny, quien en ese momento estaba en San Mungo como una sanadora en prácticas y sorprendentemente, Draco Malfoy.

Al principio, cuando Malfoy comenzó a visitar a Harry, Ginny se había alarmado. Incluso, había prevenido a la enfermera de la noche para que lo vigilara, porque no confiaba en él. Oh, bueno, cuando terminó la guerra, Malfoy había estado en el bando correcto y había sido el instrumento para capturar a varios de los viejos allegados de su padre, pero Ginny sabía que Harry nunca había confiado en él. Y aun así, allí estaba, noche tras noche, sentado a la par del silencioso cuerpo del enemigo de su niñez, leyendo en voz alta los libros de alguien llamado Emily Bronte: una alta y elegante presencia en el austero silencio de la "Sala de los Casos Desesperados". Finalmente Ginny sucumbió a la curiosidad y le preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo allí, Draco arqueó una de sus cejas con desdén.

– Él está en coma, ¿verdad?

Ginny había asentido.

– Él no está muerto

– No, no lo está – le había replicado enrojeciendo del enojo.

– Interesante. A excepción tuya, Weaslette, la mayoría del mundo mágico está actuando como si lo estuviera – cerró la gruesa tapa del libro que tenía en su regazo con decisión y se levantó, desenrollando sus largas piernas. – Es solo que me parece que después de salvarles el trasero a todos, él merece algo mejor que estar guardado en la parte trasera de un dormitorio como si fuera un vegetal en invierno. – y se había marchado de la habitación agitando su túnica de terciopelo negro y llevándose su olor a menta. Ginny lo había visto irse paralizada por la sorpresa y se había sentido feliz cuando lo vio regresar la noche siguiente, decidido a leerle el capítulo 7 de Cumbres Borrascosas.

Y entonces, después de casi cuatro meses de estar en el hospital, Harry había abierto los ojos. Pero en cuanto comenzó a hablar, relató una historia perturbadora.

Aun estado inconsciente, afirmo, él había estado en otro lugar. Un lugar fuera de su cuerpo, junto con las almas de aquellas personas que había perdido a los largo de su vida: sus padres, Sirius Black, Dumbledore… Ron. Y ahora que estaba consciente, afirmaba que todavía podía ver a los muertos, que rondaban no solo alrededor de él, sino cerca de toda persona que se le aproximara. Y quizás lo más perturbador, fue que afirmó que podía escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. Tanto así, aseguró, que el sonido era tan abrumador, que le provocaba fuertes migrañas, lo que le hacía comportarse con arrebatos de violencia. La primera vez que Ginny lo vio en medio de uno de estos furiosos episodios, arrojando cualquier cosa que llegara a sus manos y azotándose tan ferozmente que tenía que ser sometido con magia, ella dejó la habitación bañada en lágrimas. Las pociones para el dolor no aliviaban su agonía y los sanadores no encontraban qué hacer. Los rumores de que Harry Potter estaba desequilibrado y quizás loco, comenzaron a circular fuera del hospital.

Y quizás lo más triste de todo, fue que Draco dejó de visitar el hospital desde el momento en que Harry recobró la consciencia. Cuando Ginny lo había abordado una vez y le preguntó el porqué, él había hecho el irónico comentario de que Harry ya estaba recibiendo suficiente atención. Por alguna razón, Ginny creyó que en vez de eso, Draco estaba temeroso de que Harry lo atacara al verlo y ella estaba segura que probablemente estaba en lo correcto.

El regreso de Harry tampoco había sido recibido con los brazos abiertos. Todavía había enojo y sospecha a su alrededor dentro de la relativamente pequeña sociedad mágica, desde que Ron había abandonado a su joven esposa por el Chico – que – vivió. Y todavía era mayor ahora, especialmente desde que Hermione los había convencido de que Harry era el culpable de la muerte de Ron, independientemente de quienes eran, había dicho ella. Una investigación formal sobre la estabilidad de Harry fue realizada por el Wizengamot, en gran parte porque Hermione se había convertido en una miembro respetable del círculo de magos y brujas de confianza del Ministro de Magia. Todo giró en torno a que Harry era un mago de incuestionables poderes, al que no se le debía permitir que saliera a la calle con una varita por estar trastornado.

Ginny había ido a la audiencia y nunca había estado tan furiosa en toda su vida. Harry todavía estaba pálido y débil cuando lo llevaron al salón del tribunal, tan delgado, casi frágil, su negro cabello alborotado y despeinado, y sus ojos verdes abiertos, oscilando en todos los asistentes en la habitación como si fuera un animal asustado y ella había estado desesperadamente asustada porque toda la forma en él lucía y estaba actuando, estaba sustentando todo lo que Hermione tenía entre manos. Ginny sabía lo que su antigua amiga estaba haciendo: esta audiencia no tenía nada que ver con la estabilidad mental de Harry, sino que estaba relacionada con la persistente furia que tenía desde que su esposo había preferido a Harry en vez de a ella. Ginny había tomado su asiento, llena de ese presentimiento.

Pero todo era peor de lo que había anticipado. Los más altos rangos del Wizengamot habían tratado de interrogar a Harry, pero él había sido incapaz de concentrarse, sus ojos moviéndose sin descanso y murmurando conversaciones con gente que nadie más podía ver. Hubo un momento en que se agarró el cabello con sus manos, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, murmurando. – Paren, paren, por favor, paren. –Ginny había estado devastada, pero no le sorprendió cuando la votación tuvo lugar y Harry fue entregado permanentemente bajo la custodia de San Mungo. Y luego, una calmada y fuerte voz atravesó los fuertes murmullos de la sala, silenciándolos.

– Si se me permite, quiero decir algo.

Ginny había volteado para ver a Draco Malfoy parado en la parte trasera de la habitación con un hombre bajito y de aspecto agradable, que usaba lentes de media luna y tenía una expresión bonachona.

– Si, Señor Malfoy – Scrimgeour le había respondido sobre los renovados murmullos. Malfoy había descendido los escalones hacia el estrado con una gracia lánguida, ignorando las malas miradas que recibía en su camino. Su record de guerra le había permitido mantener su vasto patrimonio familiar y su lugar en la comunidad, pero su presencia todavía era recibida con sospecha y resentimiento.

– Creo que el acusado tiene permitido presentar una defensa, ¿verdad?

– El Sr. Potter no ha sido acusado de nada, Sr. Malfoy. Esta audiencia es sobre su estabilidad mental, y si es o no una amenaza para nuestra comunidad.

– Interesante –dijo Malfoy secamente, colocándose detrás de Harry y sorprendiendo a todos al inclinarse hacia adelante y colocar sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros tensos de Harry. Ginny estaba sorprendida cuando esto pareció calmarlo levemente. – Tenía la impresión de que esta audiencia era sobre a quién escogió amar… – miró directamente a Hermione con una mirada feroz – …y quien está enojada por eso.

Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon peligrosamente.

– Usted está equivocado, señor – le dijo Scrimgeour pomposamente. – Esto no está relacionado con cuestiones personales.**  
**

Y Draco se había reído con desprecio. – ¿Desde cuándo?

– Sr. Malfoy, si usted no aportará nada más – esto fue dicho amablemente por Dolores Umbridge, quien se las había arreglado para ser Subsecretaria del Ministro, aun a pesar de su desastroso desempeño como Directora de Hogwarts, hacía casi una década. – nos gustaría terminar esto.

– ¿Tienes una cita amorosa, Dolores? –Malfoy se había reído y ella se tornó de un interesante color morado oscuro.

– En realidad, sí tengo algo más – Él había gesticulado hacia el hombre bajito, quien se hizo hacia delante. – Este es el profesor Wilhelm Stuttgart.

Hubo un jadeo colectivo en la habitación y luego una serie de murmullos, que cesaron casi al instante. El profesor Wilhelm Stuttgart era literalmente un icono del mundo mágico. Había escrito docenas de libros sobre habilidades pre cognitivas y relativas a mediums, y era un vidente de renombre mundial. Él sonrió con benevolencia.

– Profesor Stuttgart, es un honor tenerle aquí – dijo Scrimgeor con rapidez.

El hombre había ignorado el cumplido y se había dirigido hacia donde estaba Harry y mirando sus ojos aterrorizados. –Esta es la persona, ¿verdad? – murmuró hacia Draco, quien asintió. – Hola – le dijo alegremente, su cabeza inclinada como si fuera un ave particularmente inteligente, su sonrisa era amistosa.

Harry fue capaz de enfocarse en él, su cabeza ligeramente doblada y había hecho un movimiento afirmativo. – Bien – dijo el profesor – ahora, repite después de mí: _Taciturnitas Adstrepo_. ¡Ohཀ No tienes varita – él buscó en la bolsa interior de su túnica, sacó su varita y se la dio a Harry. Todos en la atestada sala se quedaron atónitos y luego de un momento, Harry sacó su temblorosa mano y tomó la varita.

– Profesor – dijo Hermione con rapidez – No tengo intención de ofenderlo…

– Estará bien – dijo, haciendo a un lado sus preocupaciones. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de Harry. – Ahora, _Taciturnitas Adstrepo._

Harry tragó casi compulsivamente. – _Taciturnitas Adstrepo_ – dijo al fin, con la voz temblorosa. Y casi instantáneamente sus ojos se levantaron, su rostro se despejó y se hizo hacia atrás en la silla en lo que claramente fue un signo de alivio.

– Estás mejor, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el hombre bajito con una sonrisa complacida. Harry asintió débilmente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Está bien. ¿Cuántos espíritus puedes ver en este momento? –Hubo un jadeo colectivo y todos los presentes se inclinaron hacia adelante para escuchar mejor. – Yo he notado al menos cinco. ¿Qué me dices tú?

– Docenas – susurró Harry – Nunca me dejan en paz. Incluso aquellos que no conozco. Ellos hablan todo el tiempo – Stuttgart asintió prudentemente.

– Eres bastante sensitivo – muchas miradas se intercambiaron por todo el lugar – Yo sé. Ellos pueden ser muy irritantes y extremadamente rudos. Mira, todos ellos tienen algo que desean decir y aquí muy pocos de nosotros pueden escucharlos –levantó sus manos hacia los ojos de Harry. – Este hechizo te ayudará con eso, ¿de acuerdo? Por que no debemos permitirles que ellos dirijan las conversaciones – Él sonrió y Harry le sonrió tentativamente en respuesta, la primera expresión sana que pasaba por su rostro desde que la audiencia había comenzado. – Está bien, ahora repite: _Latebra Lemures._

Esta vez, Harry lo hizo sin dudar. – _Latebra Lemures_ – Miró a su alrededor después de un momento y las lágrimas que antes se habían acumulado en sus ojos, se deslizaron silenciosamente por sus pálidas mejillas. – Gracias –susurró – me estaban volviendo loco.

– Y creo que es por eso que estamos aquí este día, ¿verdad? – pero el hombrecito lucía complacido y entonces se dirigió a los asistentes. – ¿Puedo decir algo?

La única persona en la habitación que parecía no querer escuchar lo que el profesor tenía que decir era Hermione, quien estaba roja y lucía furiosa. Malfoy masajeó los hombros de Harry, como si no estuviera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y Harry se acomodó hacia atrás, respondiendo instintivamente a la caricia.

– Por supuesto, profesor – anunció Scrimgeour pomposamente.

– Cuando recibí una lechuza del joven Sr. Malfoy, describiendo el accidente del Sr. Potter y sus síntomas, supe que tenía que venir. Verá, en nuestro mundo –sus ojos se movieron sobre las personas en las graderías – se cree que los videntes nacen, no se hacen. Que es verdad, en la mayoría de los casos. Sin embargo, científicos de universidades muggles alrededor del mundo han insistido sobre una verdad, que nosotros como magos, hemos sido muy arrogantes para reconocer. Y es que algunos videntes son… creados por las circunstancias – Hubo un suave murmullo entre los miembros del Wizangamot – Yo sé, yo sé – dijo Stuttgart con una sonrisa indulgente. – En nuestro mundo, todo se trata de dones heredados y la generalidad siempre ha asumido que un miembro de la familia hereda algo a otro. Pero hemos encontrado que eso no es necesariamente cierto. Tengo entendido que recientemente el Sr. Potter padeció una lesión seria en su cabeza que amenazó su vida. ¿Es eso cierto?

Nadie habló. Finalmente, Ginny lo hizo. Se levantó de su asiento. –Así fue – afirmó con voz fuerte y Harry la vio con gratitud. – Resultó herido en una explosión y tuvo una seria fractura de cráneo. Casi murió y estuvo en coma por meses.

– Ah, entonces ahí lo tienen. El cataclismo primario que le ocurrió a la mente del joven Sr. Potter fue esa conmocionante lesión. Eso… sacude algo perdido en la cabeza. Y no quiero decir que altera su equilibrio mental… no, no. Quiero decir… que libera algo que siempre estuvo allí pero que de alguna forma… había permanecido adormecido. Conozco muy bien la historia del Sr. Potter, sobre sus extraordinario poderes, y por supuesto que lo examinaré, pero el hecho es que los hechizos que recién acabo de enseñarle son muy efectivos y me dicen mucho de lo que sucede.

– ¿Cuáles eran esos hechizos, si me permite preguntar? – habló Umbridge con su risita y su vocecita aniñada.

– El primero, _Taciturnitas Adstrepo_, es para silenciar el ruido blanco. Permítame explicarle. Imagine lo que sentiría usted si todos en este cuarto comenzaran a hablar al mismo tiempo. El resultado de este sonido es llamado ruido blanco, ruido que no tiene sentido, es solo, cómo decírselo… patasnievedel. Como el Sr. Potter es ahora un clarividente, él escucha todos sus pensamientos y como hasta hoy, él no había aprendido cómo controlarlo, él estaba oyendo los pensamientos de todos ustedes, todo al mismo tiempo. Y eso se convierte en… ruido blanco en su cabeza. Esto puede causar mucha confusión y al principio es extremadamente doloroso. El segundo hechizo, _Latebra Lemures_, es para alejar espíritus indeseados – él sonrió – como ya dije antes, pueden ser bastante irritantes.

– Así que lo que usted está diciendo – dijo Malfoy en voz fuerte, sus ojos moviéndose alrededor del salón, para terminar deteniéndose en la cara colorada de Hermione – es que él no está loco y que no es una amenaza para la comunidad mágica. Porque después de haber salvado en masa todos sus traseros, sería algo irónico que de repente comenzara a hacerlos volar en pedazos.

El hombre bajito parpadeó. – Uhm, en una palabra… sí.

Después de eso, la decisión del Wizengamot de confinar a Harry había sido revertida. Si lo quería, podía acompañar al professor Stuttgart a Austria para entrenarse en el manejo de su nuevo regalo o don. No tenía ninguna razón para quedarse, le dijo a Ginny cuando ella se le acercó cuando terminó la audiencia. Ron ya no estaba y Hermione no le permitiría acercarse a Maggie. Sería mejor de esa forma, le dijo, abrazándola pero los dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos cuando se separaron.

Dejó el Ministerio acompañado de Stuttgart para recoger las pocas posesiones que le quedaban y Ginny no había vuelto a verlo en diez años.

Ese día, hacía diez años, Ginny se había girado hacia Malfoy con una mirada asesina. – Así que no eres un completo bastardo – le había dicho con ironía.

Él se había encogido de hombros ligeramente. – Pero no me hagas la mala fama – le había comentado soltando el aliento y habían dejado la habitación juntos, sin percatarse que Hermione Granger-Weasley los estaba observando con sus ojos café llenos de furia.

* * *

Les confieso que al principio me chocó que Hermione fuera la antagonista de la historia, pero luego me pareció creíble que se convirtiera en una mujer así.

Ya lo saben: sus reviews son más que bienvenidos.

Abrazotes a todos.

Clau


	3. 2 Por el amor a una niña

**Capítulo 2. Por el amor a una niña**

–…Ocasionalmente aparece algo desagradable –estaba diciendo Harry – pero he aprendido a manejarlo.

– No puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy que comprobar que estás bien – Ginny se había inclinado hacia delante con intensidad – Estaba preocupada por ti.

– Yo sé – le dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable – Y te he correspondido muy mal. Debería haber permanecido en contacto. Es solo que… – sacudió suavemente su oscuro cabello.

– Está bien – le dijo Ginny con rapidez – yo comprendo. Es solo que es bueno verte luciendo tan bien.

Harry se quedó observándola con cariño y luego miró hacia Malfoy. – Por cierto, nunca te di las gracias –Las cejas de Malfoy se elevaron en una combinación de sorpresa e ironía. Extendió una de sus manos sobre su pecho como diciendo "¿quién? ¿yo?" y ladeó su cabeza a un lado. La comisura de los labios de Harry se curvó pero no sonrió. – Por presentarme a Willy. Salvó mi vida, ¿sabes?

Draco se encogió de hombros. – En ese momento, me pareció una buena idea.

– Bueno, lo fue. Él era un hombre extraordinario – Una de sus cejas se arqueó – y tampoco te lastimará aceptar un cumplido con elegancia.

– ¿Viniendo de ti? Eso podría matarme – pero no había hostilidad en la discusión, solo una especie de viejo rencor.

– Me imagino que lo extrañas – dijo Ginny suavemente, deseando cambiar el tema. Harry y Draco nunca habían compartido mucho tiempo juntos, aun cuando Draco había cambiado de bando, la mayoría de veces se habían caracterizado por lanzarse el uno contra el otro. Remus había pasado los últimos seis meses de la guerra asegurándose de que rara vez coincidieran en el mismo lugar. Pero cuando esta discusión terminó con nada más que un Draco rodando los ojos y una sacudida resignada de cabeza por parte de Harry, ella respiró más tranquila.

Ella se había enterado que el profesor Stuttgart había muerto tres años antes y Ginny se estaba preguntando como lo estaba tomando Harry.

– No es tan malo realmente – Harry se encogió ligeramente de hombros cuando vio su expresión sorprendida. – Todavía charlamos con bastante regularidad.

– Oh – Ginny exhaló y Draco se rió por lo bajo y meneó su cabeza.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry un poco a la defensiva.

– Oh, yo no sé – dijo Draco – pero la idea de que tú, permanezcas sentado, charlando con los muertos… tienes que admitir que es bastante extraño.

Harry movió su cabeza coincidiendo con Draco. – Podría estar de acuerdo contigo, pero esta es mi vida ahora –se volvió hacia Ginny – Hablando de mi vida ¿Cuándo planean decirme que hacen ustedes dos aquí?

– Primero, yo tengo una pregunta – dijo Draco con malicia – ¿Cómo sabías que vendríamos hoy? Ya tenías todo preparado. Sabías exactamente cuando estaríamos aquí.

La mirada de Harry fue inexpresiva. – Una de las extrañas conversaciones de las que estabas hablando.

– ¿Con quién?

Harry dio un vistazo a Ginny cautelosamente y luego vio de nuevo a Malfoy. – Eso no importa – le dijo rotundamente – es suficiente con que sepas que ya me habían avisado de que ustedes venían.

– Oh, vamos, Potter – insistió Draco – ¿Quién es? ¿Ghandi? ¿Lord Byron? – Sonrió desvergonzadamente, con sus ojos grises brillando. – ¡Ya sé! ¡Elvis! – levantó uno de sus esbeltos dedos, silenciosamente complacido cuando los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. – Para el salvador del mundo mágico, apuesto a que es la Madre Teresa. Supongo que las citas no han de ser divertidas.

Harry solo se le quedó viendo, con sus ojos algo inexpresivos pero con una indiscutible advertencia en esa verde profundidad. Por un momento, Draco estuvo tentado a continuar con la broma, pero algo en la expresión de Harry lo convenció claramente de que sería un error. Entonces, intentó con otra táctica.

– Ya en serio, Potter – dijo más razonablemente – solo estoy preguntando porque estoy fascinado. ¿No eres tú de esos mediums que tienen un espíritu guía?

– Tengo varios – dijo dando rodeos, de repente parecía encontrar sus botas mucho más interesantes y se quedó viéndolas sin levantar la vista. Draco estaba frunciendo el ceño por la forma en que de repente había cortado la conversación cuando escuchó a Ginny inhalar fuertemente.

– Es Ron – susurró y los ojos de Harry se levantaron hacia los de ella – ¿verdad?

Cuando lo vio dudar entre confirmarlo o negarlo, ella hizo un sonido estrangulado en su garganta. Estaba viendo fijamente a Harry, con sus ojos color canela muy abiertos y su cara pálida. – ¿Hablas con Ron? –le preguntó suavemente. Luego de un largo momento, Harry suspiró y asintió brevemente.

Ella lucía como si estuviera debatiéndose entre desear desesperadamente creerle o con la esperanza de que estuviera mintiendo y en ese momento, Draco comprendió lo que sus bromas e insistencias les habían provocado. Él había pensando en que era un chiste, una manera de exasperar a Potter de la forma en que siempre lo había hecho, una manera de recuperar su equilibrio en una situación que lo había dejado claramente sintiéndose fuera de base. Pero mientras miraba el rostro pálido y atormentado de Harry y el rostro temeroso de Ginny, advirtió que solamente había abierto viejas heridas y se sintió culpable.

– Potter... – comenzó a hablar suavemente y los ojos de Harry se levantaron pero no estaba viendo hacia Draco. Sus ojos estaban posados en Ginny.

– ¿Él está bien? – preguntó ella cautelosamente.

– Sí, Gin, él esta bien – le respondió con calma y comprensión en la mirada. – Eternamente bien.

– ¿Luce… igual que siempre?

– Justo de la misma manera que cuando atravesamos la puerta del apartamento aquella noche – sus ojos estaban oscurecidos con el amargo recuerdo y Draco se sintió todavía peor – los mismos vaqueros gastados, las mismas zapatillas, la misma sudadera azul…

– ¿Aquella que le diste la última navidad? ¿La que tenía el mismo color de sus ojos? – él asintió sombrío. Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas y Draco se sintió aplastado. Ella se arrodilló frente a Harry y enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su nuca, su rostro contra su garganta. – Lo extraño – susurró.

– Yo también, amor – él suspiró, abrazándola y acariciándole la espalda – Yo también –Draco estaba sorprendido de sentir su garganta apretada y tragó rápido para deshacerse de esa emoción.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás. – Al menos puedes hablar con el – ella se sorbió la nariz y se limpió los ojos con la orilla de su túnica. – Eso es algo, ¿verdad?

– El algo pero no es lo mismo – hizo una pausa – No puedo tocarlo, Gin. Y extraño eso.

Ella frunció el ceño e hizo una pausa antes de extender su mano para cubrir su mejilla, su pulgar acarició su pómulo. – Por supuesto que lo extrañas. Lo siento – ellos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro en un momento de melancolía compartida.

– Bueno – dijo Draco con un poco de humor, decidiendo que la atmósfera en la habitación tenía que aligerarse. – No puedo decirte lo perturbado que estoy al saber que voy a tener que preocuparme por mi guardarropa cada día del resto de mi vida, porque no quiero que los de la otra vida que deambulan a mí alrededor me sorprendan con algo impresentable.

– Draco – lo regañó Ginny pero ella rió por lo bajo, limpiándose debajo de los ojos con la punta de los dedos.

– No, realmente tiene un buen punto – dijo Harry, girando su cabeza y parpadeando con rapidez – Siempre he sentido lástima por los pobres bastardos que andan rondando con esas batas de hospital que te dejan la espalda al aire. Por lo menos, deben andar con frío.

Eso provocó la risa de Draco, y él lucía sorprendido de que se le hubiera salido.

– De todas maneras, realmente no creo que tengas que preocuparte, Malfoy – dijo Harry, volviendo sus ojos de nuevo y Draco estaba aliviado de ver que allí no había ninguna recriminación hacia él – No creo haberte visto nunca mal vestido.

Draco se enderezó con una sonrisa sorprendida, recobrando su equilibrio. – Santo Dios, hay un cumplido allí. Eso quedará en mi corazón.

Ginny golpeó su rodilla. – Por Dios, eres un idiota. – pero la atmósfera en la habitación se había aligerado considerablemente.

– Aunque todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta – le recordó Harry a Ginny, cambiando intencionalmente la conversación para evitar seguir hablando de Ron. – ¿Por qué ahora?

Ginny se hizo hacia atrás apoyándose contra la otomana, sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. – Tú sabes que Draco y yo ahora trabajamos en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron. – No, realmente. Eso no lo sabía.

– Alerten al otro mundo – arrastró Draco – Ellos están desactualizados.

– Ellos pueden hacer excepciones – le replicó Harry con un poco de sequedad – Solo me dicen lo que a ellos les interesa y aparentemente, eso no les interesa.

– Bueno, ahora me siento insultado – Draco rodó sus ojos y Harry sonrió con malicia.

– Así que están en Hogwarts… – prosiguió Harry, volviendo su atención a Ginny.

– Tomé el puesto de Poppy cuando se retiró.

Harry bufó. – ¿Estás arreglando lesiones de quidditch y deshaciendo el ocasional hechizo del mocomurciélago?

– Lo que es muy apropiado – dijo Draco con mala intención – ¿Cuántos de esos hiciste en tus años de estudiante? – Ginny le frunció el ceño.

– Y déjame adivinar – los ojos entrecerrados de Harry se posaron en el rostro de Draco – Eres el maestro de pociones.

– Y jefe de la casa de Slytherin – Draco movió con gracia su cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

– Santo Cielo – murmuró Harry y Draco le lanzó una mirada socarrona.

– En fin – volvió Ginny al tema, viendo mordazmente hacia Draco, en quien subsistía una pequeña sonrisa – hay una estudiante de quinto año, que de repente ha comenzado a mostrar… una conducta extraña.

– ¿Extraña? – preguntó Harry con cautela – ¿Cómo extraña?

– Bueno, ella está teniendo conversaciones con gente que nadie más puede ver – dijo Ginny con cuidado – y está haciendo predicciones. No sobre cosas grandes, sino menores como calificaciones de sus compañeros o resultados de los partidos de quidditch. Y en el último mes, ha ingresado al hospital un par de veces por migrañas y dolores de cabeza.

– Todo eso me suena dolorosamente familiar – Los ojos de Harry estaban entrecerrados – ¿Tiene historial por dolores de cabeza?

– No – Ginny sacudió su cabeza.

– ¿Hay antecedentes de videntes en su familia?

– No que yo sepa – dijo Ginny con rapidez.

– Y ella debería saberlo – murmuró Draco. Ginny se acercó por atrás subrepticiamente y pinchó la pantorrilla de Draco.

– No, sus síntomas y habilidades parecen haber comenzado casi al mismo tiempo en que otras cosas raras comenzaron a pasar en el Castillo.

– ¿Qué cosas raras? – Harry frunció el ceño.

– Todos los fantasmas del Castillo han desaparecido – dijo Ginny con suavidad – Incluso Peeves no ha sido visto en semanas. – Una de las cejas de Harry se arqueó, pero no comentó nada. – Y la gata de Filch se ha perdido.

– Esa si fue tragedia – dijo Draco secamente. Harry tampoco habría llorado por esa vieja y desagradable gata, pero su desaparición era extraña.

– Y la nueva maestra de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas dice que los animales del castillo se están comportando raro, como si tuvieran miedo de algo –Ginny meneó su cabeza – Cada una de esas cosas, por separado ya son inquietantes, pero todas juntas solo parece… demasiado conveniente como para ser una coincidencia.

Harry se miraba pensativo. – Bueno, no sé nada sobre el gato ni los demás animales, pero el comportamiento de los fantasmas es raro. Todos son espíritus conectados, no están allí de visita. Ellos escogieron quedarse en Hogwarts por alguna razón y no tienen ningún otro lugar a dónde ir. Así que… que solo desaparecieran… – Harry sacudió su cabeza – algo no está bien.

– Y yo estoy preocupada por esta estudiante, Harry – Ginny dijo con rapidez – Ella siempre ha sido tan brillante y extrovertida, y de repente se vuelve inexpresiva y silenciosa. Ella me recuerda…

Harry la vio comprendiendo completamente. – A ti misma, en tu primer año.

Ginny asintió. Harry apretó sus labios. – No puedo decirte nada sin verla primero.

– Bueno, verás – de repente, ella parecía nerviosa – por eso es que estamos aquí. Queremos que regreses – Él sabía que le pedirían algo así, pero todavía se sentía un poco inquieto. – Creemos que probablemente tú eres el único que puede ayudarla.

– ¿Quieres que regrese solo por eso? – su cabeza se incline hacia un lado.

– Bueno, realmente… – Ginny lucía un poco avergonzada – Minerva se estaba preguntando si tú estarías dispuesto a enseñar adivinación por un tiempo.

– ¿Disculpa? – Harry rió sorprendido. – Minerva McGonagall quiere que enseñe adivinación.

– Solo para los de quinto, sexto y séptimo año – respondió con rapidez – los niveles de los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS.

Él continuaba luciendo bastante sorprendido. – Ella recuerda que fallé mi TIMO de Adivinación ¿verdad?

– Fallaste el TIMO de Sybill Trelawney – le dijo Ginny como siempre fiel a él.

– ¿Dónde está la profesora Trelawney? – preguntó

– Ella, uhm, parece que se deslizó y se cayó por las gradas de su torre y se quebró la cadera.

– Estaba borracha y se enredó en su propio chal, ese tonto y ciego esperpento – Draco movió su cabeza con disgusto.

– ¿Haciendo leña del árbol caído? – le preguntó Harry con una expresión sonriente.

– ¿Y qué más? – le respondió, más afectado por su expresión divertida de lo que quería admitir. – Y para ser justos, fallaste el TIMO antes de que comenzaras a escuchar los pensamientos de otros y a tener conversaciones con los muertos – continuó un poco arrogante. – Honestamente, Potter, pasaste siete años estudiando de la mano del más grande vidente de la era moderna. Me supongo que debes haber aprendido algo.

– Aprendí muchísimo, muchas gracias – contra atacó Harry, sus ojos brillaron brevemente. – pero eso no significa que esté calificado para enseñar. – Su expresión se volvió más llana – además el Consejo Escolar actual nunca lo permitiría. Hay… otros asuntos – Draco vio un suave sonrojo extenderse sobre sus mejillas y pensó que él conocía la causa.

– Las cosas ya no son tan provincianas como solían ser, Potter – dijo de manera arrastrada– después de todo, yo estoy allí y no estoy exactamente en el closet. Creo que ya rompí el techo para los gay.

– Nunca sería lo mismo para mí y lo sabes – dijo Harry con pesimismo, sus ojos verdes viendo hacia arriba – Hay un miembro del Consejo que protestará porque dé clases en Hogwarts… –miró directamente hacia Draco– …y tú no le robaste el marido.

– ¡Tampoco lo hiciste tú! – explotó Ginny – Por Dios Santo, Harry, todos recordamos lo que sucedió. Fue una decisión de Ron: Ron te amaba y él escogió no vivir una mentira.

– Hermione nunca lo verá de esa forma, amor – dijo Harry con pena – Yo siempre seré el hombre que acabó con su matrimonio y la humilló a los ojos de todo el mundo. Tú la conoces tan bien como yo.

Ginny asintió. – Lo sé y eso me entristece. Sé que Hermione se ha convertido en todo lo que una vez odió. Es estrecha de mente y muy controladora. Es una de las aduladoras más cercanas del Ministro de Magia y en lo manipuladora, podría competir con Lucius Malfoy –ella le lanzó una mirada a Draco– sin ofender.

– No te preocupes –le respondió rápidamente, extendiendo sus manos en un gesto conciliador.

– Pero ella es una de doce –continuó Ginny– y no tiene el control del Consejo. Y Minerva todavía está a cargo de la contratación del personal.

– ¿Qué le pasó a Firenze? –preguntó Harry.

– Todavía está allí pero lo que enseña no se ciñe a ningún programa. Eso hace que casi imposible que los alumnos aprueben sus TIMOs, aun para los que tienen aptitud natural.

Harry hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. – No sé, Ginny…

– Mira –dijo Draco con severidad – creo que la Adivinación es una materia superficial, pero sucede tú tienes algo real y es probable que estos niños nunca tengan la oportunidad de ver a un verdadero vidente, ni un verdadero médium, ni un verdadero psíquico otra vez. Al menos puedes enseñarles a diferenciar lo que es real de lo que es pura mierda. ¿Y la niña de la que hemos estado hablando, la que tiene los mismos síntomas que tú tenías hace diez años?

– No, Draco –dijo Ginny firmemente.

– No – dijo con severidad mientras la miraba– tienes que decirle todo, Ginny. Es lo justo –ella cerró los ojos y se desplomó un poco. Draco miró de nuevo a los ojos de Harry, decidido. – Es la hija de Weasley.

Mantuvo fija su mirada, con el corazón latiendo desbocado en el pecho. – ¿Maggie? – resopló.

– _No tenía sentido decírtelo antes._

Los ojos de Harry se levantaron hacia donde Ron estaba parado, justo detrás de Malfoy. Sus ojos azules estaban suplicantes.

– _No era el momento. No podías ayudarla antes y saberlo solo te habría vuelto loco._

La cabeza de Harry se encorvó y apoyó su frente en su mano. – Maggie – susurró. La dulce Maggie J. La había sostenido cuando solo tenía cinco minutos de nacida, cambiado los pañales y danzado por toda la habitación con ella en sus brazos mientras Ron sonreía benevolente desde el sofá, le había leído cuentos antes de acostarla hasta que su madre la había separado de ellos cuando la niña tenía tres años. Recordaba cómo olía, cómo se sentía el dulce peso cuando la tenía en brazos, lo emocionado que había estado la primera vez que lo vio fijamente y le sonrió. La preciosa, pelirroja y de ojos brillantes Maggie, lo último que quedaba de Ron y lo más cercano a una hija que había tenido.

– _Ella te necesita, Harry_

Él vio hacia Ron, con sus ojos desolados.

– ¿Y qué si no puedo arreglarlo? –preguntó.

– Tú puedes

– _Tú puedes._

Ron y Draco hablaron al mismo tiempo y Ron vio hacia la rubia cabeza con una ligera sonrisa. – _Hasta Malfoy se da cuenta de lo especial que eres _–vio de nuevo hacia los ojos tristes de Harry– _Harry, tú te preguntabas porqué las cosas habían pasado de esa manera hace diez años. Bueno, quizás la respuesta ya llegó. Si no hubieran pasado así, no estarías en una posición que te permitiera ayudar a una persona muy importante para ambos._

Harry suspiró de nuevo y vio hacia Draco y Ginny. – Podremos irnos cuando el cielo escampe – les dijo suavemente y Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos llorando de alivio.

– _Gracias, amor_ –dijo Ron suavemente. Harry asintió brevemente y cerró sus ojos, apretando sus brazos alrededor de Ginny.

Draco miró a Harry y luego lanzó una mirada hacia atrás suyo, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba viendo Harry y porqué de repente su espalda se sentía tan fría.


	4. Cap 3 Puedes volver a casa otra vez

**Special Gifts**

**Escrito por: oldenuf2nobetter**

**Traducido por: Clau Felton Black**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 3. Puedes ir a casa de nuevo**

Harry no se había aparecido en ninguna parte en años. Cuando se apareció en Hogsmeade con un pequeño tambaleo, recordó porqué. Lo odiaba. Sacudiendo su cabeza y tragándose la oleada de náusea, abrió los ojos y miró la pequeña villa por primera vez en diecisiete años. No estaba sorprendido al comprobar que realmente nada había cambiado. Las Tres Escobas lucía exactamente igual, así como Honeydukes. Lo único nuevo que podía apreciar era que la tienda de Zonko ahora era Sortilegios Weasley y su expresión se suavizó.

– Ellos sí abrieron la segunda tienda.

– Oh, sí –Ginny sonrió mientras colocaba un largo mechón de su rojo cabello atrás de su oreja.– Hace diez años, en diciembre. Los gemelos son la historia exitosa de la familia.

– ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? –dijo Draco secamente y Harry le lanzó una mirada rápida.

– En realidad, yo lo hice –murmuró, observando el escaparate decorado– ellos siempre han tenido un enorme talento.

– Sí, hasta mamá finalmente se dio una vuelta por acá.

Los tres comenzaron la larga caminata por el camino hacia el castillo.

– ¿Cómo está Molly? –preguntó Harry con suavidad, sus ojos tristes.

Ginny sacó una de sus manos y tomó la de Harry, enlazando sus dedos.– Creo que ella nunca se ha perdonado a sí misma por la forma en los trató a ti y Ron –le respondió con una punzada de melancolía.– Especialmente… después. Creo que ella solo se dejó llevar por lo herida que estaba Hermione y no pudo ver más allá de eso. Y luego, cuando papá murió… supiste que perdimos a papá hace unos años, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Arthur Weasley había venido con Ron desde el otro lado. Había estado arrepentido por la manera en que él y Molly habían repudiado a los dos hombres y Harry lo había perdonado con rapidez. Las prioridades cambiaban fácilmente cuando se necesitaba una absolución.

– Bueno, creo que perder a papá realmente la golpeó.

– ¿Crees que si fuera a verla, ella querría hablar conmigo?

Ginny se volvió hacia él con rapidez.– ¿Harías eso?

– Yo amo a tu mamá, Ginny –le respondió tranquilamente.– Siempre lo he hecho.

– Eres un mejor hombre que yo, Potter –Draco negó con su rubia cabeza y Harry le lanzó una mirada llena de desdén.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –él arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas.

– Oh, no –respondió Malfoy con ligereza– Siempre lo he sabido. No te pasará nada por saber que lo sé. –Sus ojos se movieron de lado a lado por los costados de Harry.– Y no te acostumbres a esto, porque no durará.

– No he pensado ni por un minuto en que duraría –intercambiaron una mirada de mutuo conocimiento. Ginny solo negó con su cabeza.

Cuando ellos se aproximaron a las grandes puertas de entrada del castillo, Malfoy murmuró un hechizo y éstas se giraron silenciosamente para abrirse. Caminaron a través de ellas y allí estaba todo, con su gran esplendor, sus torretas y sus torres, sus grandiosas paredes de piedra y su imponente contrafuerte, y sus ventanales con hierro forjado iluminadas como si fueran llamas: Hogwarts, Harry se detuvo un momento a observarlo, con la nostalgia flotando a su alrededor casi en dolorosas oleadas. Dios, el amaba este lugar. Había sido el primer hogar real que había conocido y lo extrañaba, tanto como extrañaba a las personas que había perdido.

– Es hermoso, ¿verdad? –dijo una voz suave a su lado y Harry vio hacia el rostro de Draco Malfoy. Él también estaba viendo hacia el colegio y sus ojos también mostraban tanto respeto y afecto como sentía Harry.

– Así es –estuvo de acuerdo– uno de los lugares más hermosos que he visto.

Ellos comenzaron a andar la última parte del camino, los dos hombres uno a cada lado de la pequeña y pelirroja mujer.

– ¿Y cómo está Oliver? –Preguntó Harry, suavizando la mirada– no me has dicho nada.

– Él está bien –respondió ella con un pequeña sonrisa tímida.– Sigue dando clases de vuelo y como entrenador de quidditch.

– Él es endemoniadamente atractivo y completamente hétero –dijo Draco burlonamente– Es deprimente.

Harry sonrió con malicia.– ¿Neville sigue escribiendo sus libros?

– Ya lleva seis, creo –sonrió Ginny– el último fue 'Plantas de las riveras: la guía del principiante'.

– Oooohhh, un verdadero best-seller –ironizó Malfoy.

– Lo está haciendo muy bien y es considerado un verdadero experto –lo defendió Ginny con lealtad, pero sus ojos estaban brillando con diversión.

– En plantas –replicó él mordaz, como si estuviera hacienda una observación que nadie podía refutar.

Harry estaba observando la cordial discusión con una especie de cansada indulgencia mientras se dirigían a la escalera principal que llevaba a la entrada del salón. Cuando llegaron, él miró alrededor con nostalgia. Todo lucía exactamente como él lo recordaba, notó en la pared del fondo los cuatro relojes de arena llenos de rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas y topacios que indicaban las cuatro casas. Parecía como si en ese momento, Slytherin fuera ligeramente a la cabeza de Gryffindor en los puntos de las casas y se volvió hacia Malfoy para hacer un comentario, cuando una ola de mareo lo arrasó y lo hizo tambalearse un poco.

– Pero qué diablos… –dijo Malfoy con rapidez, alcanzándolo y tomándolo por el brazo.– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry tragó profundamente, tratando de sostenerse de pie y mirando hacia el suelo.

– Harry ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny preocupada pero su voz sonó lejana. Y entonces el ruido comenzó, el apabullante ruido blanco, suave al principio pero cada vez más alto y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Justo al cruzar la entrada, las puerta del Gran Salón estaban abiertas y él era capaz de escuchar el pequeño zumbido de las conversaciones de los estudiantes allí reunidos viniendo a través de las puertas. Sin embargo, no había recordado hacer el hechizo que lo protegería del bombardeo de sus pensamientos. Había vivido solo por tanto tiempo que le hechizo había dejado de ser necesario para él y simplemente lo había olvidado.

Pero allí había algo más. Algo que antes no había formado parte del aura de Hogwarts. La mayoría de personas no sabían que los lugares, al igual que las personas, tenían auras pero sí las tenían. Hogwarts siempre había sido benevolente y acogedor, aun durante su segundo año, cuando la Cámara de los Secretos fue reabierta y el basilisco anduvo moviéndose por las cañerías, la sensación que lo arropaba en el edificio era positiva. El sentimiento primordial de Hogwarts seguía siendo benevolente pero Harry no podía negar el parche de oscuridad, como si fuera en pequeño círculo podrido en la otra cara de una preciosa manzana. Y en los oídos de Harry sonaba tan discordante como si fuera una nota errónea en una linda canción de amor o una mala palabra en un impecable poema. Algo estaba mal. Podía sentirlo, era algo tangible. Entre eso y el incesante ruido, estaba teniendo suficiente problema para concentrarse y eso le dificultó incluso alcanzar su varita. Puntos negros comenzaron a aparecer ante sus ojos y sintió como sus rodillas comenzaron a ceder.

– ¡Potter!

Había alarma en la profunda voz masculina y entonces un fuerte brazo estaba puesto alrededor de su pecho, tomándolo desde atrás y fue empujado hasta apoyarse en un sorprendentemente fuerte cuerpo masculino. Su cabeza cayó floja hacia atrás contra el fuerte hombro y otro brazo lo tomó alrededor de la cintura, manteniéndolo de pie.

– Iré a traer a Miverna –oyó decir a Ginny, pero no pudo formular una respuesta.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco contra el oído de Harry, su cálido aliento moviéndose a través de su mandíbula, sus manos abiertas en su torso, una sobre su estómago y la otra sobre su corazón. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo había abrazado y eso se sentía tan confortable que Harry casi se relajó dentro del abrazo, pero con fuerza se recordó a sí mismo donde estaba, pero lo más importante, **quien lo abrazaba.**

– Son las puertas –consiguió finalmente decir con voz ronca– aléjame de las puertas.

– ¿Cuáles puertas? –preguntó Draco ya con un poco de desesperación.

– El Gran Salón –jadeó Harry– ruido blanco.

– Mierda –Draco lo volteó y con sorprendente facilidad, a pesar de lo delgado que parecía, deslizó un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Harry y la otra detrás de sus rodillas y lo elevó en sus brazos. Se giró y se lo llevó a un corredor desértico, luego con suavidad lo bajó, dejándolo de pie y lo apoyó contra la pared, con sus manos tomándolo por los codos, para sostenerlo. El aire allí era frío y las sombras profundas.

Harry tomó y exhaló varias respiraciones profundas mientras el ruido decrecía y su corazón regresaba a un ritmo normal. Se irguió un poco, buscando en la manga y tomando su varita.– _Taciturnitas Adstrepo_ –dijo con voz ronca, y abruptamente el ruido paró como su hubiera apagado un interruptor. La tenue sensación de que algo andaba mal persistía pero ya no era debilitante. Cerró los ojos y se forzó a respirar profundamente, sus dedos asidos fuertemente de los antebrazos de Draco.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó finalmente Draco, un poco inquieto.

Harry asintió.– Es mi culpa –respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza– olvidé completamente lo fuerte que es el ruido cuando hay varias personas en un edificio. Fue estúpido.

– Has vivido solo por mucho tiempo –le dijo Draco con delicadeza– Le pudo suceder a cualquiera.

Harry abrió sus ojos y los levantó para encontrar los de Draco no tan lejos de los suyos, un gris profundo, llenos de algo que nunca antes había visto en ellos. Se perdió en ellos por un largo y jadeante momento, los dedos de Malfoy comenzaron a tensarse en sus codos. Una punzada de deseo, alarmante y aguda, golpeó el estómago de Harry.

– ¿Señor Potter? ¿Profesor Malfoy?

Los dos hombres se separaron con culpabilidad como si la austera voz pudiera alcanzarlos. Los dos volvieron sus cabezas y vieron a Ginny y a Minerva McGonagall, en su túnica de cuadros escoceses, paradas en el corredor que llevaba al Gran Salón, mirando hacia la dirección contraria.

– Aquí, directora –la llamó Draco, dando unos pasos hacia atrás con reticencia. Las dos mujeres giraron y McGonagall se dirigió hacia ellos como si fuera un barco a todo vapor.

– Señor Potter –dijo ella sin aliento, llegando a su lado– La Sra. Wood me informó de que no se encuentra bien.

– No, profesora. Me encuentro bien –dijo Harry con rapidez, irguiéndose con esfuerzo. No quería parecer débil ante McGonagall.– Fue un tonto descuido de mi parte: olvidé que necesito utilizar un hechizo protector cuando entro a un sitio lleno de gente como este, eso es todo.

– ¿Pero ahora ya estás bien? –ella estaba viendo directamente a su rostro pálido.

– Sí, estoy bien –le aseguró y ella sonrió lentamente.

– Bien –y entonces lo sorprendió, cuando lo jaló para darle un caluroso abrazo.– Es bueno verte, Harry –le dijo sonando un poco asfixiada. Harry vio a Ginny por sobre el hombro de McGonagall, para encontrársela riendo abiertamente hacia él.

– También me da gusto verla de nuevo, profesora –le dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

– Nada de eso –ella lo hizo hacia atrás, manteniéndolo tomado por los brazos y lo vio fijamente.– ahora somos colegas, no profesor y estudiante. Cuando no hay estudiantes cerca, puedes llamarme Minerva, ¿de acuerdo?

– Está bien –le dijo sonriendo levemente, seguro de que lucía tan asombrado como se sentía y vio como Draco y Ginny intercambiaban una sonrisa.

– ¿Tienen hambre? –Les preguntó viéndolos a todos– recién comenzamos a cenar.

– Ehh, no sé… –dijo Harry con rapidez y con un poco de recato.

– Vamos, Potter –Malfoy palmeó su espalda con ánimo– No hay como el momento de la presentación, para que los encantadores pequeños sepan lo que hay para ellos –Harry lo asesinó con la mirada, quizás más irritado de lo necesario porque todavía se sentía un poco agitado por esa intensa ola de atracción sexual que había sentido unos minutos antes. Eso lo había alarmado. ¿Se había sentido excitado por Malfoy? Claramente había pasado demasiado tiempo, incluso de cuando se había desahogado por su propia mano. Tenía que ser eso.

– Quizás deberíamos ir por este corredor y entrar por atrás de la mesa de profesores –dijo McGonagall haciendo gestos hacia su derecha.– Eso causará menos conmoción a que entremos por el pasillo principal. Yo te introduciré a los estudiantes cuando se sirvan los postres –ella giró y comenzó a caminar, obviamente esperando que ellos la siguieran.

Draco vio la alarma en los ojos de Potter y rió, envolviendo la parte superior del brazo de Harry con su mano.– Ah, vamos, Potter –le dijo con ánimo– Esto será divertido.

– Sí claro –murmuró Harry conteniendo el aliento.– Malditamente brillante. –Pero Draco parecía determinado a empujarlo detrás de McGonagall y Ginny lo había tomado de la mano y también lo estaba urgiendo a que caminara. Al final, Harry no tuvo ninguna elección al respecto. Ellos llegaron a la puerta, él pudo ver la mesa del profesorado más allá y a McGonagall regresar a su silla y volver a verlo expectante. No tuvo más remedio que caminar a través de la puerta y tomar el asiento que estaba a la izquierda de McGonagall y que ella le estaba indicando con su mano extendida.

Harry caminó sobre la plataforma y sintió como si fuera golpeado por la luz de mil velas. Avanzó lentamente y sintió en su espalda un tic nervioso. Pero caminó hacia esa silla que su antigua Jefa de Casa le estaba indicando, saludando a los profesores que reconocía y a aquellos que no y se sentó en ella, anhelando no haber sido muy evidente. Como Ginny entró y se sentó a algunos asientos más abajo y a la derecha del suyo a la par de Oliver Wood, quien lo saludó contento con la mano, y Draco descendió con gracia en una silla que estaba justo después de la puerta, pareció como si realmente no había sido muy obvio. Un plato apareció frente a él, lleno de comida y el levantó el tenedor, pero antes de que el primer bocado llegara a su boca, fue consciente del cambio que se produjo en el salón.

– Oh, Dios mío –escuchó murmurar a alguien frente a él y el rumor fue creciendo desde allí.

– ¿Es ese…?

– No puede ser

– Dios mío, tú piensas que es…

– ¿Quién es él?

– ¿Eres estúpido?

– ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

El rumor era cada vez más fuerte y Harry estaba seguro que su rostro estaba tan rojo como los rubíes de Gryffindor. Le lanzó una mirada a Draco, solo para comprobar que se estaba riendo maliciosamente viendo su propio plato y él tuvo el abrumador deseo de golpearlo en la cabeza con un plato de la cena. Se las arregló para comer unos pocos bocados, pero todo lo que ponía en su boca le sabía a arena y finalmente como si fuera un trabajo arduo, se rindió a ya no cenar, puso el tenedor a un lado y retiró su plato. Trató de observar alrededor del Gran Salón, pero eso fue peor. Él nunca se había sentido cómodo al ser observado, pero ahora, él era el centro de atención de al menos quinientos pares de ojos. De corazón que se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión de volver, cuando los platos de la cena desaparecieron y una serie de suntuosos postres aparecieron a lo largo de la mesa. Harry vio aparecer frente a él una bandeja con la tarta favorita de Ron y fue casi imposible que hiciera desaparecer el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

En ese momento, McGonagall se puso de pie y golpeó el cristal de su copa con una cuchara, lo que causó que el salón cayera en un completo silencio.

– Buenas noches –les dijo, mirando alrededor de todo el salón.

– Buenas noches, Directora –respondieron quinientas jóvenes voces.

– Tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles esta noche. Todos ustedes saben que la profesora Trelawney se lesionó hace poco y está incapacitada para continuar enseñando en los niveles de ÉXTASIS y TIMOS. Para aquellos que han avanzado a esos niveles, tendrán un Nuevo instructor de Adivinación. Señoritas y señores… –ella se volvió hacia Harry y le hizo señas de que se pusiera de pie, lo que él hizo despacio y casi con renuencia–…somos muy afortunados de tener con nosotros, al Profesor Harry Potter.

No estaba seguro de lo que había estado esperando. Quizás un silencio de muerte o alguno que otro silbido. Después de todo, la última vez que había estado en contacto con el mundo mágico, su vida privada había sido desmenuzada en los periódicos y habían intentado recluirlo en una institución mental por el resto de su vida. Si no hubiera sido por Draco Malfoy, seguramente habrían tenido éxito. Por eso fue un shock de incalculable proporciones cuando el salón estalló en vítores ensordecedores.

Harry vio asombrado a su alrededor. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba de pie, pero no eran los únicos. Por supuesto que en la mesa de Slytherin estaban más contenidos sobre toda la situación, pero algunos de ellos estaban evidentemente emocionados. Harry vio hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio que también sus nuevos colegas se estaban poniendo de pie. Eso fue inspirador. Especialmente cuando se volvió y lanzó una mirada hacia Malfoy que estaba al final de la mesa y lo vio levantarse lentamente, aplaudiendo fuertemente, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Harry. Como el recibimiento comenzó a decaer, Harry hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento a los aplausos y se sentó lleno de gratitud en su silla.

– Estoy segura que los estudiantes que están en sus clases lo harán sentir bienvenido. Gracias –y ella se sentó bastante complacida.

Harry ignoró los postres. Su estómago parecía lleno de piedras y no pudo comer nada más. Pero en cuanto se sentó, comenzó a recorrer el salón con la mirada, sonriendo ocasionalmente a algún estudiante que se aventuraba a sonreírle a él, no pudo evitar observar su juventud, su entusiasmo y su vida sin ninguna mancha. ¿Habían sido ellos realmente tan jóvenes, tan serios? ¿Adónde se habían ido todos esos años? Había estado alejado de Hogwarts por diecisiete años, más tiempo de los años que tenían la mayoría de niños que estaban frente él y en ese momento, repentinamente sintió cada uno de sus treinta y cuatro años. Cada cicatriz que todavía llevaba producto de sus batallas y cada recuerdo hicieron que el corazón le doliera. Volver había sido como sumergirse en una mezcla de felicidad y dolor a partes iguales, porque a todas partes que mirara, veía a Ron y eso era como una herida abierta.

Los estudiantes que terminaban sus cenas comenzaron a dejar las mesas, unos pocos lo observaban y luego juntaban sus cabezas para hacer comentarios en el camino y un grupo pequeño, lo suficientemente valiente se despedía de él. Harry se había girado a escuchar vagamente un comentario que Minerva le estaba hacienda, cuando se percató de que alguien lo estaba observando y no era de la misma manera en que lo habían visto los otros estudiantes, ni siquiera de la forma en que Malfoy lo había visto alguna vez. El cabello de su nuca se erizó y Harry cerró sus ojos por un momento, concentrándose en la sensación, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, tratando de identificar de dónde venía ese sentimiento. Finalmente, volteó su cabeza a la derecha y sus ojos verdes se abrieron para chocar casi instantáneamente con un brillante, brillante azul.

Ella estaba sentada en la ahora casi vacía mesa de Gryffindor, sus manos agarrotadas en su túnica y su pequeño rostro con forma de corazón estaba muy pálido. Pero sus ojos parecían dos fuegos mientras lo miraban y su pequeña boca estaba apretada. Harry sintió como si hubiera retrocedido diecinueve años de un plumazo. Su cabello era un amasijo de rulos que caían justo por encima de sus hombros, sus cejas eran arqueadas y finas, y si no hubiera sido por sus ojos azules y su brillante cabello pelirrojo, ella podría haber pasado como el duplicado de Hermione a sus quince años. Harry se enderezó en su silla.

– ¿Maggie? – dijo suavemente. Sabía que ella no podía oírlo pero debió haber leído su nombre en sus labios, porque sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se levantó de un salto, se giró y corrió del salón como si las llamas del infierno la estuvieran persiguiendo y dejarla ir, fue todo lo que Harry pudo hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Les comento que le estoy haciendo llegar todos los reviews a la autora del fic, así que gracias por comentar.**

**Abrazotes.**

**Clau**


	5. 4 Inesperado

****

**Special Gifts**

**Escrito por: oldenuf2nobetter**

**Traducido por: Clau Felton Black**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 4. Inesperado**

Harry no recordaba haber pasado una noche más miserable.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había permanecido en un edificio tan lleno de gente, tres años desde que había dejado el Instituto Stuttgart en Austria por la privacidad y el silencio de las montañas, y su mente estaba teniendo problemas para ajustarse de nuevo, incluso habiendo colocado los hechizos protectores. De hecho, casi no lo habían protegido durante la noche.

Después de ver a Maggie y su reacción, el sentimiento de que volver había sido un terrible error se intensificó. McGonagall no se había percatado de la niña corriendo para salir del salón y si lo había hecho, no lo había comentado, pero Malfoy sí que lo había notado, se acercó y se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba junto a él.

– Ella estará bien –le dijo con suavidad.– Tendrás que darle algún tiempo. Recuerda que su madre ha hecho un excelente trabajo con ella.

Harry había asentido, pero también se había sentido un poco enfermo.

Minerva le había preguntado si recordaba el camino hacia la torre donde estaban las habitaciones de Trelawney. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Había pasado tres años escalando las malditas escaleras para llegar a un asfixiante salón de clase, sobre decorado y lleno de incienso. Había tenido la esperanza de no hospedarse allí pero supuso que tenía sentido estar cerca del salón de clase. Le dio las buenas noches a McGonagall, se despidió moviendo la mano hacia Oliver y Ginny, y tocó brevemente el hombro de Malfoy mientras salía del Gran Salón. Se había preguntado la causa de ese toque y del hormigueo que había recorrido sus dedos durante esa larga noche sin dormir. Harry raramente tocaba a alguien. Al menos no voluntariamente.

Los corredores estaban en su mayoría desiertos, mientras los estudiantes regresaban a sus salas comunes, con calma pero no en silencio. Esa era una de las primeras cosas de las que fue consciente mientras su "regalo o don" maduraba. Raramente estaba en un lugar completamente en silencio. Siempre escuchaba murmullos, susurros, estaba consciente de que las anomalías en las luces y los puntos fríos, indicaban alguna "presencia". Mientras caminaba por los centenarios corredores, sintió espíritus rodeándolo por todos lados y el ritmo de su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, con sus sentidos automáticamente encendidos pero los rechazó. – No esta noche –les había dicho con delicadeza en su mente– Estaré aquí durante algún tiempo y les prometo que los oiré. Pero no esta noche.

Los había sentido retirarse, su impaciencia y su tristeza porque el momento había decaído.

Si él había podido comprender algo en la vida, era que en la muerte solo se cargaba con las emociones. Ellos dejaban atrás sus cuerpos físicos, sus sentidos y su fascinación por el día a día. Lo que ellos se llevaban estaba impreso en sus almas, allí había pérdidas, decepciones y miedos, las traiciones y los triunfos, pero sobretodo, el amor. Eso se iba contigo. Finalmente, a sus treinta y cuatro años, había comprendido el significado del "poder que el Lord Tenebroso nunca había conocido". Incluso en la muerte, las cosas que han afectado tu vida emocional pueden entorpecer tu desarrollo. Tratar diariamente con almas que tenían _cosas pendientes _le había enseñado el valor de lo que era importante: su humanidad y su amor por los otros. Era una incuestionable verdad que él regía su vida en vivir el día a día. Ron le había enseñado lo que era amar incondicionalmente y él estaba agradecido de haber tenido eso en su vida, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, porque esa era la llave para evitar cosas pendientes y ataduras después de la muerte. Con ese conocimiento, las ataduras no eran algo que con lo que él soñara.

Harry subió la escalera circular y cuando alcanzó el pasamanos plateado que llevaba al salón de clases de Trelawney, la subió con un suspiro resignado. Cuando llegó arriba, se detuvo adentro y miró a su alrededor.

La habitación estaba tal cual la recordaba, incluyendo los cojines redondos, los manteles que cubrían las mesas y las pequeñas lámparas de té. Todavía olía a incienso y los telones con exceso de colores que colgaban del techo, provocaban que el espacio se sintiera estrecho y oscuro. – Dios, todavía se ve como si un maldito harem se hubiera vuelto loco –murmuró para sí mismo.

– _Ella siempre fue descerebrada._

Se volvió y vio a Ron sentado en su antigua mesa, con los pies arriba y sus manos enlazadas atrás de su cabeza. Harry avanzó y se sentó junto a él en tu antiguo lugar y puso sus codos sobre la mesa. Se sentía algo envejecido bajo su propio peso. Se volteó para ver a los ojos de su amante.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? –le preguntó suavemente.

– _Tú sabes lo que estás haciendo aquí_ – le respondió Ron de la misma forma – _Estás aquí por Maggie._

– Vi a Maggie –Harry suspiró– Ella no parecía particularmente feliz de verme.

– _Malfoy tiene razón sobre eso _–dijo Ron con tristeza– _Su madre ha montado un gran número con ella. Tomará tiempo._

– ¿Estuviste allí? – Preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido – No te sentí.

– _Tú estabas de alguna forma sobrecargado, bebé. Y está bien… sabes que usualmente estoy presente cuando pasa algo importante._

Harry asintió, soltándose el cabello y pasando sus manos por él. Ron lo miraba pensativo.

– _Dios, extraño tocar tu cabello._

– No tanto como yo entraño que lo toques –Harry exhaló– Estoy tan desesperado por el contacto de otra persona que cuando casi me desmayé esta noche, sentí excelente que Malfoy me tocara. –Vio hacia el espectro de Ron– ¿Qué tan retorcido es eso?

– _Oh, no lo sé _– Ron se encogió de hombros – _Él ha madurado bien._

– Todavía es una serpiente del demonio –bufó Harry molesto. La reacción de su cuerpo ante del contacto con Malfoy todavía lo irritaba y lo confundía.

Ron se encogió de hombros, con una conocida luz en sus ojos azules.– _Él realmente está bastante bueno._

Harry se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.– me supongo.

– _Por cierto, él también piensa que estás bueno _–ladeó su cabeza– _lo cual es cierto. Demasiado guapo para estar solo. _–Ese era un viejo argumento.

– No estoy solo –dijo Harry con una mirada de entendimiento. Los ojos de Ron se entristecieron.

– _Harry _–comenzó.

– No sigas –Harry se levantó, viendo a su alrededor.– Así que cuál es la puerta del apartamento.

– _No puedes evadir esta situación para siempre y está por allí, atrás del tapiz de la Estrella del Norte._

Se volteó para ver la cara amada, viendo sus ojos azules.– Estoy cansado y me voy a la cama –le dijo con voz calma, pero se detuvo sabiendo que había sonado abrupto. Cerró sus ojos con un suspiro.– Te amo.

– _Yo también te amo _–murmuró Ron. Harry asintió y se volteó para alcanzar el tapiz.– _¿Harry?_

Harry se giró con cautela. Ron se levantó y se acercó a él con lentitud, sus pálidas manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

– _Solo ten algo en mente, ¿podrías hacerlo, por favor? _–Harry asintió una vez– _Todos estos años estuvimos equivocados sobre Malfoy. Estuvimos equivocados y él vino hacia nuestro bando y fue vital para la derrota de Voldemort. Te ayudó en el Ministerio y él fue la única razón por la que no pudieron encerrarte en San Mungo y volverte completamente loco. _–Hizo una pausa– _Él no es quien pensamos que era. ¿Puedes recordar eso? _–Harry observó los ojos azules durante un largo tiempo, luego asintió brevemente con la cabeza y Ron se había marchado. Suspirando, Harry apartó el tapiz y encontró el camino que llevaba al apartamento de atrás.

Apestaba a incienso y también estaba decorado como una tienda de campaña beduina, pero repentinamente se encontró con que no le importaba de lo cansado que se sentía. Se quitó la túnica y la dejó sobre una silla tapizada de rosado, con la que debía hacer algo a la menor oportunidad, se quitó la camisa y también la tiró a un lado, cruzó hacia una larga ventana, alcanzó el pestillo y la abrió.

El aire helado de la noche golpeó su pecho desnudo y levantó su negro cabello, haciéndolo flotar suavemente alrededor de su pálida cara. Respiró profundamente y observó una verdaderamente espectacular vista de los jardines. Podía ver brillando la suave superficie del lago, el estadio de quidditch en la distancia, las banderas ondeando con la brisa y el bosque prohibido, sus altos y densos árboles agrupados al pie de las desnudas montañas del fondo. Desde este ventajoso punto, podía ver los invernaderos y el suave terciopelo oscuro de la grama que cubría los jardines y las luces del Gran Salón, allá a lo lejos. Era una vista sorprendente y permaneció de pie viendo todo aquello hasta el frío le caló el cuerpo y entonces dio un paso atrás y cerró la ventana. Supo inmediatamente que no estaba solo.

Se giró y percibió a cuatro entidades en la habitación que lo estaban viendo. Había un hombre muy viejo en un destartalado traje, una niña pequeña de unos seis años en un vestido victoriano. Había una agradable mujer vistiendo un largo vestido medieval, lágrimas plateadas surcando su rostro y una mujer matrona que le recordaba vagamente a Molly Weasley, vistiendo un uniforme similar a los que solía llevar Poppy Pomfrey. Todos estaban viéndolo con tristeza, expresiones intensas y su corazón saltó. No había fantasmas en el castillo, pero las sombras de lo que su instinto le decía que eran muertos muggles, se le pegaban a él como el hierro a un imán. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

– Por favor –murmuró gentilmente– esta noche no.

Con eso, ellos se desaparecieron pero no serían los últimos. Necesitaba levantar sus protecciones, ahora.

Descendió hasta sentarse en una gruesa alfombra persa, sus piernas cruzadas en posición de Loto y con los ojos cerrados. En su mente, construyó las paredes protectoras con las cuales usualmente podía dormir. Las vio levantándose, brillando azules, sintiendo el poder que irradiaban mientras eran colocadas en su lugar. Dentro del sagrado espacio, repitió el _Taciturnitas Adstrepo,_ con el cual el ruido blanco del lugar ya no lo alcanzaba, así como otros hechizos y encantamientos protectores, diseñados para resguardar su psique dormida, mientras lo mantenían alerta hacia cosas peligrosas. Habían pasado más de quince años desde que Harry había podido irse a la cama sin necesidad de hechizos protectores y ahora ya eran un hábito.

Una vez que lo hizo, le levantó lentamente para comenzar su ritual de ejercicios de estiramiento, tomando respiraciones purificadoras mientras se movía. Tenía muchas viejas heridas de guerra y se agarrotaba si no hacía estos ejercicios dos veces al día. Cuando terminó, se quitó los pantalones negros y los tiró junto con los zapatos, se acercó a la cama con grandes doseles que estaba junto a la pared. Notó agradecido que los elfos domésticos aparentemente ya habían sido avisados de su llegada, ya que las sábanas estaban frescas y limpias. Se metió en ellas solo en boxers y calcetines, pensando que caería dormido de inmediato.

Pero no pudo.

Al principio, simplemente no pudo relajarse. La cama era muy blanda y la habitación no era la suficientemente oscura, el olor le era extraño y sentía al castillo chirriar y gemir. En su juventud, había estado acostumbrado a estos sonidos, pero después de tres años en el completo silencio de las montañas, el nivel del sonido lo tenía abrumado. También habían espíritus a su alrededor. No podían penetrar sus protecciones pero podía sentirlos, sentir el deseo que tenían de hablar con él. Se mantuvieron a cierta distancia pero no la suficiente como para permitirle dormir. Y también estaba esa otra cosa, una vibración negativa, que estaba al acecho bajo la superficie. Es solo que estaba fuera del rango de visión de su ojo interno, como si supiera lo lejos que necesitaba estar para que Harry fuera incapaz de verlo, pero esa cosa lo estaba observando y acechando. Eso lo irritaba y mentalmente trató de internarse lo más que pudo en la oscuridad tras eso, pero solo le provocó dolor de cabeza. Permaneció despierto por horas, dando vueltas en una cama ajena. Cuando lo venció el cansancio el cielo atrás de las largas ventanas había comenzado a pintarse de rosado.

Fue despertado por una vocecilla emocionada que habló cerca de su oído.

– ¡Harry Potter, señor!

Se sentó de un salto en la cama, su corazón bombeando fuerte en su garganta. Cuando vio a un lado de la cama al pequeño elfo con sus verdes ojos muy abiertos, tuvo ganas de estrangularlo. Pero la pequeña criatura estaba tan encantada de verlo que Harry las reprimió. – Hola, Dobby –dijo cansinamente, haciendo hacia atrás su cabello con las manos.

– Oh, Harry Potter, señor, es muy bueno verlo otra vez –grandes lágrimas asomaban en los ojos de Dobby, que tenía las manos agarradas frente a él. Vestía un horrendo overol púrpura, pantalones cortos color rojo y un sombrero sin forma, de los que Hermione había tejido hacía casi veinte años.– Usted se ve bien, señor.

– Tú también, Dobby –mintió Harry con amabilidad, sacando sus piernas por el costado de la cama.– ¿Sabes qué hora es? –le preguntó mientras alcanzaba sus gafas.

– Ya pasan de las ocho, señor. Por eso Dobby está aquí. Directora se pregunta si Harry Potter está bien, como él no apareció para el desayuno.

Harry asintió, viendo hacia Dobby. Con su visión enfocada, el conjunto que portaba el pequeño cuerpo se miraba todavía más ridículo.– Por favor, ve y dile a la Directora que estoy bien, solo que tuve un pequeño contratiempo para levantarme y que me reuniré con ella tan rápido como pueda.

– Sí, señor –el pequeño elfo lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos– Nosotros los elfos estamos muy contentos de que esté aquí, señor –bajó la voz y miró a su alrededor como si pensara que alguien podía estar escuchándolos– algo no está bien dentro del castillo, señor.

Harry se había levantado, estirando lentamente su espalda pero se detuvo y vio hacia abajo hacia los brillantes ojos verdes.– ¿Qué quieres decir, Dobby?

– Nosotros no estamos seguros, señor –susurró Dobby– solo que algo está muy malo. Nosotros los elfos tenemos ciertos sentimientos, señor, muy parecidos a los que Harry Potter tiene ahora y podemos sentir que algo oscuro está ganando fuerza dentro del corazón del castillo. Algo oscuro y peligroso.

Harry inhaló lentamente.– Dobby, si tú o algún otro elfo escucha algo, tienes que avisarme ¿de acuerdo? De inmediato, no importa la hora que sea o lo que esté haciendo.

– Sí, señor –obedeció Dobby– será un honor servirle a usted, señor. Oh –dijo haciendo gestos hacia la silla donde Harry había tirado su capa y su suéter la noche anterior y Harry vio un juego completamente nuevo de las túnicas del profesorado de Hogwarts que había sido cuidadosamente colocado.– Sus túnicas de profesor. Pondré sus demás cosas en el armario. Espero que sea aceptable.

– Perfectamente –Harry cruzó la habitación hacia las túnicas y acarició la seda negra. Al centro del lado izquierdo estaba laboriosamente adornado y el forro era del rojo de Gryffindor.– Son muy bellas, Dobby –le dijo con suavidad.

– Directora fue muy específica sobre lo que Harry Potter debía usar, señor. Iré a darle su mensaje –desapareció con un suave pop.

Parecía que la mayoría de la escuela ya había terminado de desayunar, cuando Harry caminó hacia el Gran Salón. Se encaminó hacia la silla que estaba a la par de McGonagall, quien levantó su vista hacia él.

– Entonces, ¿Te quedaron bien las túnicas? –preguntó. Él alisó el frente con su mano y supo que el conjunto era apropiado para él. La túnica exterior era de seda negra con el trabajoso grabado en el pecho, debajo llevaba una chaqueta negra de manga larga y botones que vagamente le recordaba a las que solía usar Snape y unos pantalones negros que le tallaban perfectamente como si hubieran sido hechos a la medida. Su cabello estaba recogido en su nuca, de una forma que sabía que lo hacía lucir serio y capaz.

– Están perfectas, gracias

Ella arqueó su fina ceja café y asintió, luego tomó un pergamino que estaba a la par de su plato y se lo entregó.– Este es tu horario de clases. No tienes nada programado hasta las dos y ahora solo recibirás a los de sexto año. Creo que debemos darte un poco de tiempo antes de abrirte más sesiones.

– Gracias. Voy a necesitar estudiar el programa de Trelawney y tener alguna información sobre lo que será examinado en los ÉXTASIS y los TIMOS.

McGonagall asintió. – Puedo proveerte eso –dijo ella con facilidad– pero preferiría que dejaras a un lado el programa de Sybill y elaboraras uno propio, lo más pronto posible. –Las oscuras cejas de Harry se levantaron.– tengo la seguridad de que sabes muchísimo más que ella sobre esta materia –ella se levantó de su asiento– tengo clases en veinte minutos, así que tengo que irme –ella vio a Harry hacia abajo– recuerda, Potter, tú eres el profesor. No permitas que ni siquiera te vean sudar –Y con eso, ella dejó la mesa.

No tenía hambre, así que ignoró la comida frente a él. La mayoría de los asientos de la larga mesa ya estaban vacíos, así que alcanzó una taza de café y se preguntó cómo haría para permanecer despierto hasta que tuviera la primera clase dentro de seis horas.

Draco iba presuroso hacia el Gran Salón a buscar una taza de té. Nunca desayunaba, así que esperaba todo lo que podía antes de salir de sus habitaciones en las mazmorras, entrar en el salón con el tiempo justo para tomarse esa taza de té antes de regresar para dar la primera clase del día. La mayoría de estudiantes ya estaban saliendo cuando el atravesó las puertas principales y pasó al lado de dos prefectos de su casa, Sydney Montgomery y Lacey Parkinson. Sydney era un joven brillante de sexto año que procedía de Australia y Lacey era la primogénita del hermano mayor de Pansy Parkinson. Ella se parecía vagamente a Pansy y también parecía tener por el Jefe de su Casa, el mismo enamoramiento que su tía había tenido por él veinte años atrás.

– Buenos días, señor – dijo ella sin aliento, sus ojos café llenos de adoración mientras lo miraba.

– Sr. Montgomery, Señorita Parkinson – dijo Draco secamente, haciendo una perfecta imitación de Severus Snape. Su voz no era tan profunda ni sus maneras tan austeras y su sonrisa maliciosa era completamente Malfoy, pero era intimidante a su manera. Ni siquiera bajó la velocidad de sus pasos cuando pasó cerca de ellos, haciendo ondear los bordes de su túnica verde al caminar, vestía un chaleco negro y una camisa blanca pegados al cuerpo y unos pantalones de cuero negro pegados a los muslos que le quedaban muy bien. Minerva no aprobaba esos pantalones de cuero; decía que le daba ideas demasiado picantes a muchas jovencitas y a más de algún jovencito. Esa era parte de la razón por la que Draco seguía usándolos. Miró con rapidez alrededor del salón medio vacío en busca de una taza de té, sabiendo que la campana estaba por sonar, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura sentada en la mesa de los profesores, justo a la izquierda del centro y su corazón saltó con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

¿Por qué el imbécil no era feo? ¿Por qué, después de todo este tiempo, tenía que regresar todavía más malditamente atractivo de lo que había sido en la escuela? Estaba sentado en aquella silla, con el cabello atado en la nuca, muy parecida a la forma en que lo llevaba Draco, sus impresionantes hombros bajo la túnica nueva de seda, inclinado hacia un lado revelando las venas marcadas y se miraba como si fuera un príncipe extranjero: cabello negro, pobladas cejas negras, piel pálida. Se irguió lentamente, levantado una taza tan elegante, con su mano de perfectos dedos largos y Draco vio la luz brillar en la esmeralda del anillo que usaba y vio lo bien que se veía con esa chaqueta negra y esos pantalones ajustados… tomó y libero una respiración profunda. Dios santo, tenía que aprender a manejar esto antes de que comenzara a actual como una colegiala enamorada. Tomando otra respiración profunda, se acercó a la mesa.

– Buenos días, profesor Potter.

Harry vio hacia arriba y miró a Malfoy parado frente a él, resplandeciente en esa túnica verde oscuro, la camisa, el chaleco y esos pantalones de cuero, y tuvo que humedecerse unos labios que de repente se sentían muy secos. Su cabello rubio parecía resplandecer, como formando un halo alrededor de su cabeza, pero Harry sabía que no se trataba de un ángel. Este hombre vestía su sensualidad con naturalidad. Demonios, es hermoso, pensó mientras se sentía atravesado por una oleada de pasión, que se detuvo en su entrepierna. Y ese sentimiento no fue bienvenido. Es Malfoy, se recordó con fuerza, a pesar de lo que le había dicho Ron. Ellos podían comportarse amigablemente, pero no podía haber nada más.

– Buenos días, profesor Malfoy –se forzó a sí mismo a responder con calma. Su voz salió profunda y un poco enronquecida. Y creyó ver que Draco tragaba con fuerza.

– ¿Qué tal dormiste? –preguntó.

– Bueno, la respuesta educada debería ser "muy bien, gracias", pero eso sería una mentira –Harry caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta donde Malfoy estaba parado y el rubio notó que sus ojos parecían haber sido delineados con lápiz rojo y que habían ligeras sombras oscuras bajo ellos. Era una maldición que estas cosas solo lo hacían ver todavía más atractivo.

– ¿Qué te mantuvo despierto? –preguntó Draco, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Harry se encogió de hombros.

– Dolor de cabeza. Nuevo lugar, nueva cama. Visitantes del lado espiritual más persistentes de lo usual –se encogió de hombros con cansancio– Me acostumbraré.

– ¿Todavía te está doliendo la cabeza? –preguntó Malfoy, con una arruga entre sus finas cejas y Harry asintió levemente. La campana decidió sonar en ese momento y Malfoy miró irritado a su alrededor. Aparentemente, no habría té ese día.– ¿Cuando tienes la primera clase?

– No tengo nada hasta las dos. Este día, Minerva me ha tenido lástima.

– Acompáñame a las mazmorras –le dijo siguiendo un impulso –Te daré algo para la cabeza y poción para dormir sin sueños –Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron en lo que pareció sospechar una segunda intención y su expresión irritó a Malfoy.– Soy el profesor de pociones, yo hago esas malditas cosas. Además, si quisiera envenenarte, podría haber metido algo en una botella de vino y enviártela a tu habitación con uno de los elfos.

– No creo que quieras envenenarme –dijo Harry en respuesta– sería algo demasiado obvio. –Draco sintió una sonrisa apretada en sus labios– supongo que solo estoy tratando de explicarme porqué estás siendo tan amable conmigo.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.– Tómalo como un momentáneo lapsus en mi buen juicio. ¿Quieres poción para el dolor o no?

Harry observó los ojos grises por un largo momento, evaluando y luego aceptó.

– Me encantaría. Gracias.

– Vamos o llegaré tarde a mi primer clase. –dejaron en Gran Salón juntos, caminando con rapidez por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras.

La línea fuera del salón de pociones se movía impaciente. Tocaba hora doble de pociones y los Gryffindors de quinto año siempre la odiaban. No era porque el profesor Malfoy fuera malo; de hecho, las chicas pensaban que era un sueño, a pesar de que todos sabían que era gay. El problema era que tenían que tomar la clase con los de Slytherin y la enemistad entre ambas casas nunca había sido tan enquistada como con los de ese año. Solo unos pocos puntos los separaba en la competencia por la Copa de las Casas y el partido de Quidditch iba a ser el más importante de la temporada y ellos sabían que también eran los principales rivales dentro del campeonato. Si alguna persona les hubiera preguntado a los Gryffindor, ellos habrían dicho que este grupo de Slytherin en particular, era demasiado... prepotente. Y habrían estados sorprendidos de saber que el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Maggie Weasley estaba al fondo del grupo, deseando que nadie repara en ella. Ella sabía que los Slytherin la odiaban y que también la mayoría de los de su propia casa estaban algo temerosos de ella. Siempre lo habían estado. La reputación de su madre dentro de la División de Leyes Mágicas del Ministerio había seguido a Maggie a la escuela y algunos de los padres de sus compañeros estaban intimidados por la reputación de abogada sin piedad de la Sra. Weasley. A eso se le sumaba la cosa extraña que afectaba a Maggie últimamente: las pesadillas, las visiones, los dolores de cabeza. Con todo eso y su enorme inteligencia, ella sabía que sus compañeros escasamente la toleraban. Así que estaba al fondo, abrazando su mochila contra su pecho y deseando que el Profesor Malfoy apareciera rápido antes de que alguien la notara y comenzara a molestarla. Hoy no era su día de suerte.

– Hey, Weasley.

Maggie se estremeció, negándose a levantar la vista. Reconoció la voz y deseó que el piso se la tragara.

– Hey, Weasley. ¿Estás sorda?

Se escucharon unas cuantas risas y Maggie levantó la vista con cautela. Resumando suficiencia, Brett Zabini estaba de pie con su colección de seguidores Slytherin, mirándola con su dura mandíbula levantada.

– Apuesto a que te llevaste una sorpresa al ver que Potter había regresado, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Maggie latió más rápido y su sangre se congeló.

– ¿Nadie te dijo que tu padrino regresaba a Hogwarts como profesor?

Sus compañeros de clases volvieron a verla. – ¿Harry Potter es tu padrino? –preguntó Dale Simons, con sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos. Ella asintió muda y miserablemente porque estaba segura de que si Zabini conocía ese detalle, también sabía sobre todo lo demás. Y a ella le gustaba Dale. Él era atento con ella.

– Sí, él es su padrino –continuó Zabini, lanzando su mochila a las manos de uno de sus amigos y pavoneándose frente a ella.– Y él era un amigo muy cercano de tu papá, ¿verdad?

– Por supuesto que eran amigos –dijo enérgicamente Missy Carlisle, una Gryffindor muy bonita.– Ellos eran dos miembros del Trío Dorado. Ellos vencieron juntos a Voldemort.

– Ellos hicieron un poco más que eso, ¿verdad, Mags? –presionó Zabini. Maggie sintió lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

– Por favor, detente –le susurró a Zabini– Eso no le interesa a nadie. Mi papá está muerto.

– Apuesto a que a tu mamá todavía le importa, ¿no es así?

Ese fue un golpe directo y Maggie hizo una mueca.

– Dí lo que quieras decir de una vez o cállate, Zabini –dijo Dale Simons cortante.– Nadie está impresionado con tu actitud.

– ¿Actitud? –se rió Zabini– solo estoy tratando de tener una conversación con Mags sobre su querido y fallecido papá y su novio.

Varios jadeos se escucharon entre los estudiantes.– Es verdad –dijo con un casual encogimiento de hombros.– Mi papá estaba en la escuela con ellos. Todos lo sabían. Él me dijo todo sobre eso: como Potter y Weasley eran inseparables, lanzándose el uno sobre el otro cuando todavía estaban en la escuela. Como Weasley dejó embarazada a su mamá y prefirió a Potter en lugar de a ellas. Ellos fueron unos amantes muy calenturientos. Mi papá me contó todo.

– Lo hizo, ¿verdad?

Una voz profunda sorprendió al grupo de estudiantes, quienes habían estado tan absortos con el drama que se estaba revelando frente a ellos, que no habían escuchado que alguien se acercaba. Cuando se volvieron, hubo todavía más jadeos sorprendidos. Allí estaba el profesor Malfoy con sus ojos grises tan duros como el granito. Junto a él estaba Harry Potter, sus ojos inspeccionaban a Zabini completamente inexpresivos. El alto y mulato muchacho tuvo al menos la decencia de parecer avergonzado bajo esa mirada penetrante.

– ¿Diciendo cosas sobre la vida personal de otro? –continuó Draco, con la voz de hielo.– Bueno, necesitas tener todos los datos correctos, Zabini. Yo también estaba aquí en ese tiempo, y Potter y Weasley no se lanzaban el uno sobre el otro cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts. Pero tu padre y yo sí que lo hacíamos –hubo un silencio sepulcral y sorprendido, y los quinceañeros se quedaron casi en shock. La boca de Zabini estaba abierta en completa incredulidad.– Pregúntale sobre eso la próxima vez que lo veas. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por ese comportamiento basura. Ahora todos adentro.

Durante un momento, los estudiantes no se movieron. –Dije adentro– siseó y ellos no necesitaron que lo repitiera de nuevo. Los alumnos se dirigieron al salón con rapidez. Maggie miró hacia los dos hombres cuando pasó, con su rostro pálido y sus ojos muy abiertos, mientras seguía a sus compañeros.

– No tenías que hacer eso –dijo Harry suavemente mientras caminaban tras los estudiantes y pasaban por la puerta.

– Por un demonio que no debía –le replicó Draco en un susurro enojado.– Él es tan desagradable como su padre y ni siquiera es muy inteligente.

Los dos hombres se movieron a través del salón y se dirigieron a unas escaleras de piedra que daban paso al apartamento de atrás. Draco se detuvo antes de salir.– En respuesta al inapropiado y poco educado comportamiento de su compañero –anunció con firmeza– para mañana quiero que cada Slytherin en esta habitación me entregue doce pulgadas de pergamino sobre el valor de ocuparse en los propios malditos asuntos personales. Ahora, vayan a la página ciento setenta y cinco, y saquen lo que necesiten de los gabinetes. Regresaré en un momento y espero encontrarlos trabajando. –salió entonces del salón de clase, dejando a los estudiantes de su propia casa, enviando miradas venenosas a Zabini y a los Gryffindor con expresiones complacidas.

– Realmente hiciste difícil el resto del día para ese chico –Harry sacudió su cabeza mientras la puerta tras él se cerraba.

– Esa pequeña rata se lo merece –Draco suspiró explosivamente mientras se movía a través de la pequeña sala hacia un armario que iba del piso al techo.– Él es extremadamente repulsivo.

– Como alguien que yo conozco –bromeó Harry.

– Si eso suponía ser un chiste sobre mí, Profesor Potter, debes saber que la observación no es precisa ni correcta. Yo era encantador –le lanzó una mirada a Harry sobre su hombro.– ahora puedes patearte el culo –Harry hizo una mueca; eso estaba más a tono con el Malfoy que él conocía y menos con el amable extraño con el que había caminado por los corredores. Miró alrededor de la elegante habitación.

Estaba decorado con tonos de verde y gris, con unos toques de negro y era sorprendentemente moderna, considerando que estaban en un edificio que databa del siglo X. Había un suave sofá de terciopelo casi cubierto por cojines de satín negros y grises, así como dos confortables sillones de brazos decorados que estaban hacia la chimenea y una alfombra de dibujos geométricos blancos y grises que cubría el piso de piedra. También estaba el armario, que claramente era una antigüedad y varias mesas pequeñas con candelabros de plata en ellos y los ventanales que iban desde el piso hasta el techo tenían gruesas cortinas de terciopelo negro, que estaban abiertas dejando entrar la suave luz de la mañana. Sobre la chimenea había una pintura de lirios blancos en un vaso de plata y a través del arco del pasillo, Harry pudo ver la enorme cama con cuatro postes de hierro negro, que tenía un finísimo dosel blanco cubierto con satín gris y el colchón lleno de más almohadas blancas y negras. Sintió algo pulsar en su pelvis cuando observó la innegable sensual cama y miró a otra parte cuando Draco se le acercó con un pequeño vial de vidrio.

– Acá está, esto te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza y te permitirá dormir unas horas. Te daré uno más fuerte en la cena que te ayude a pasar la noche.

Harry tomó el vial y lo observó.– Tengo mis dudas sobre esto –le dijo con suavidad.– Nunca reacciono bien a las pociones.

– Esto es algo moderado –dijo Draco con calma– y te miras a punto de caer.

Y lo estaba. Había caminado hacia el apartamento de Malfoy sintiéndose un poco cansado, pero ahora de repente, se sentía exhausto y todo lo que quería era acomodarse en esa gran cama y dormir.– Mira, ¿por qué no te tomas la poción y te acomodas en el sofá? –Harry se giró y miró hacia el mueble, dándose cuenta de que se miraba casi tan confortable como la cama y no estaba muy alejado.– Vendré periódicamente a chequearte –Harry todavía parecía un poco dudoso– Escucha, Potter –dijo Draco– no es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero si no vas a tus clases lo suficientemente descansado, esos pequeños bastardos te comerán vivo, así que te sugiero una siesta.

Harry lo miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.– Realmente te has convertido en una persona decente, ¿verdad? –dijo como si el pensamiento lo acabara de sorprender.

Draco le devolvió una mirada horrorizada.– Santo Dios, nunca vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta. Arruinarás por completo mi reputación –se encaminó hacia la puerta– y quítate los zapatos antes de tenderte en mi sofá. No quiero marcas de suciedad en el terciopelo.

– ¿Malfoy?– Draco se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y miró hacia atrás. Harry lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.– ¿porqué nos odiábamos?

– Potter, eres un tonto –meneó su cabeza con una mueca– yo no te odiaba. Has sido mi amor platónico desde que estaba en cuarto año. Toda esa mala leche era tensión sexual insatisfecha. Ahora tómate la maldita poción y duérmete –movió la mano como haciendo una ola y los cortinajes se cerraron sobre las ventanas, sumiendo la habitación en sombras y ocultando la mirada asombrada de la cara de Harry.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, deteniéndose un momento con su mano todavía en el pomo. – ¿Y por qué diablos –se preguntó con una sensación de vacío en el pecho – tuve que admitir eso justo ahora?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Cómo la ven? Malfoy acaba de admitir que Harry siempre le ha gustado. Se pone interesante ¿verdad?**

**Les comento que la autora de esta historia está recibiendo todos los reviews que están dejando. Y está contenta de que les guste. Así que hagan click en el botón de go y dejen su comentario!**

**Abrazotes,**

**Clau**


End file.
